The One I Love to Hate
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Did you ever hate someone so much that you fight with them every time that you see them? This is the exact situation of John Cena, and OC WWE Diva, Natalie. Find to see if their hatred will turn to love or remain hatred for a long, long time.
1. Chapter 1

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstar or Diva. I only own Nickie and Natalie!

**Summary: **Did you ever hate someone so much that you fight with them every time that you see them? This is the exact situation of John Cena, and OC WWE Diva, Natalie. Find to see if their hatred will turn to love or remain hatred for a long, long time.

**Characters:**

Various WWE Superstars, but mostly:

- John Cena

- Randy Orton

- Dave Batista

- Adam Copeland (Edge)

- Natalie, WWE Diva

- Nickie, WWE Diva

- Trish Stratus

- Molly Holly (before she left WWE)

- "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters, Natalie's boyfriend

- Candice, John's girlfriend and WWE Diva

Chapter 1: They're Perfect Together

"Are we going clubbing tonight?" Natalie asked walking into the women's locker room, noticing that all three of her best friends were in there.

"Yeah, don't we always?" Trish said nonchalantly.

"Whatever, I was just asking. Please don't tell me Mr. Eminem-Wanna Be is coming along."

"No, John's coming along." Trish giggled.

"I don't understand why y'all like him so much. He's just a freaking jackass, I can't stand him." Natalie said angrily.

Ever since they both came over to RAW, the two had hated each other and this began about three years ago. Neither can remember why they actually started hating each other, they both only know that the hatred they have burning for each other still lingers around today. Their "hatred" usually ends up making their friends mad and usually just makes everyone have a bad time.

"Natalie, whatever you do. Please don't start nothing with him tonight. You two are so damn annoying. I wish you two would grow the fuck up and stop arguing and picking on each other."

"You know what they say, Trish?" Nickie stated.

"What's that, Nik?"

"Well those who hate each other, sometimes fall in love."

"Yeah, fucking right."

"The day that I am walking down the aisle to John Cena, I want murdered."

"Whatever. I can't wait to say I told you so." Trish smirked. "Are you bringing Chris tonight?"

The Chris that Trish was referring to was Natalie's boyfriend at the time, the Masterpiece, Chris Masters.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Speaking of Chris, I should go wish him luck he's fighting the jackass tonight." Natalie said walking out of the locker room and headed towards the stage.

"Hey baby. What are you doing up here? Your match is over."

"I just wanted to wish ya good luck, since you're fighting the jackass."

"Nah, I think the guy I'm fighting is fucking a jackass." John smirked as he appeared in the room.

"I don't even want to start, Vanilla Ice." Natalie said kissing Chris.

"Hmm.. I hope to have some more of that later, sexy." Chris winked.

"Anything you want. Good luck." Natalie said walking out of the room.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss, Nat?" John smiled.

"Kiss my ass, Cena." Natalie said storming off the stage.

-- at the club --

"I guess your good luck kiss didn't work, I kicked Chris's ass." Cena grinned.

"Big deal, he's sexier."

"If you want to see sexy, come over to my room later - I guarantee that you will see sexy."

"Dogs aren't sexy." Natalie smirked.

"You two, knock it the fuck off!" Trish hollered. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. God, you two are so damn annoying."

"Hey baby." John stood up as his girlfriend, WWE Diva Candice came to the table.

"Hi John. What's up, sweetie?" Candice said kissing him.

"Nothing, fighting with Natalie of course."

"I see." Candice sipped her drink.

"When are we going back home?" John asked his beloved.

"Wednesday night."

"I see."

--meanwhile--

Natalie and Chris were down on the dance floor dancing.

"I love you." Natalie whispered.

"I love you more, dear." Chris kissed her.

"Her and Chris are such a great couple." Trish remarked about her best friend, Natalie.

"Yeah, it's like they're perfect for each other." Dave reckoned.


	2. Time With and Without You

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter 2: Time With You and Without You**

The rest of the week, the WWE Superstars were off because of some scheduling conflicts with different arenas. Most of the WWE Superstars either went home or did some publicity for themselves or for the WWE, in general.

--with Chris and Natalie, Chris's house--

"Hey beautiful." Chris replied as he awoke next to Natalie.

"Hey." Natalie kissed him.

"I am so damn lucky."

"Awwe, you're so sweet."

"That, too. What do you want to do today?"

"Lay in bed." Natalie giggled. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I got you a gift."

"I got that gift plenty of times last night, dear." Natalie grinned.

"Very funny, sweetie. Nah, here." Chris said reaching over to his nightstand and handing her a box.

"What's this for?"

"Just open it."

"I didn't get you anything."

"It doesn't matter, just open it." Chris said as she began to finally open it.

"A key?"

"Well I was hoping that you'd move in with me." Chris smiled.

"Really? OMG! This is so totally awesome! Yes, I'd love to move in with you." Natalie kissed him.

"Great, let's fly to your place and start packing. I got plane tickets."

"You had this planned."

"Yeah, I did."

"You have got to be the sweetest guy ever. How did I ever get lucky?"

"Taking your clothes off." Chris laughed.

"Chris!" Natalie slapped him, as she laughed.

"I love you. Our plane is leaving in like four hours, we better get ready."

"Yeah, let's."

--Meanwhile with John and Candice--

"John, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Babe, what's up?"

"I think we need to break up."

"What?" John replied shocked. "Babe, you can't be serious."

"John, I'm serious. It's just not working for me anymore. We don't have the same relationship we used to."

"Baby, please don't leave me."

"John, don't beg. I just don't want to be with you anymore." Candice said as she grabbed her stuff and left.

Randy was sitting there with Adam when his phone rang.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"She left me."

"Candice?"

"Yeah, she just left me."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, she just said that she didn't think our relationship was the same as it used to be. Bro, I can't believe she left me. Damnit, I loved her." John said tearing up.

"It's obvious to me that you are getting upset over nothing. John just calm yourself down."

"Randy, I had bought an engagement ring."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask her tonight."

"John, I'm sorry, man. Just calm yourself down. Why don't ya fly out here to St. Louis, me and Adam are here."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Lemme call the airport."

"Ok, bro. See you later."

--meanwhile (on the plane with Natalie & Chris)

"I can't believe that we're moving in together."

"That is the greatest news I've ever heard." Chris said kissing her head. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Chris." Natalie said as they arrived at the airport, in Natalie's hometown.

"Let's get you packed."


	3. Trying to Move On,and You're Not Helping

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 3: Trying to Get Over Her, and You Aren't Helping

--in St. Louis--

After some coaxing on Adam and Randy's part, John flew out to St. Louis. Over the past two days, the guys were starting to see a little better change in John's attitude, despite his unhealed breakup with Candice.

The threesome went to a party where John was already flirting with other guys. The guys had tried to convince that he would eventually get over the Go Daddy! Girl.

--meanwhile--

Chris and Natalie had pretty much packed up her apartment, and everything was ready to be driven to Chris's house which was like three hours away. The twosome headed to Chris's house, Chris driving the U-Haul truck.

--one month later--

John was finally getting back into the swing of things, he had a few steady dates. He was slowly getting over Candice, but it was very hard for him. On the flip side, rumor had it that Natalie and Chris were getting engaged very soon; everyone was very ecstatic for the new, and very happy couple.

John walked into the women's locker room to meet the "crew" for after-RAW clubbing. Tonight, they were hitting it up Cincy.

"What's up ladies?" Cena said plopping down on the sofa.

"Nothing, John."

"Definitely not your love life." Natalie exclaimed.

"Natalie, don't start with him."

"She always starts with me, it's aight, I'm a man, I can take it."

"A man, yeah right. You'll never be one." Natalie laughed.

"Whatever."

"Breakup got you lost on comebacks?"

"Shut up about my breakup. You don't know anything about it."

"All I know is that Candice moved on to a better man."

"Well she could have done worse, oh wait, that's right.. You're with Chris." John smirked.

"Chris is more of a man that you'll ever be."

"Yeah, steroids can buff any idiot up. Where's the drug tests when you need it?"

"Shut the fuck up, John. You don't know nothing about my man."

"Honey, all I need to know is that I am so much better looking than him, and minus the muscles, Chris Masters is nothing but a big pussy."

"How dare you say that, jackass?"

"Moving in together got you lost on comebacks?" John laughed.

"Whatever." Natalie stormed off, trying to find Chris.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris comforted her.

"John."

"You two don't get along at all. Why are you getting yourself all up in an uproar over him? He's nothing to get yourself all worked up over. Calm down, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm too damn sensitive."

"Baby, that's why I love you." Chris said making her smile.

"Why do you never seize to amaze me?"

"Because I'm the Masterpiece."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Natalie giggled.

"Hey, I'll put you in the Master-lock."

"Ooh, real big Chris, threatening a girl."

"Hmm.. Come here baby." Chris said kissing her passionately when John came up behind them.

"If I wanted to see two dogs kissing, I could have just went home." He smirked as he walked right past him.

"If I wanted to see an asshole who's still bitter about his breakup with a damn whore, I could look right at you Cena."

"You don't know me or Candice, so why don't you just shut up?"

"Stay the hell away from her, Cena." Chris said.

"You now starting to act like a man, Chris. That's good, bro." John said as his theme played out loud to an enormous crowd.

"My god, I hate him!" Natalie hollered in the locker room.

"Lemme guess, John right?" Trish said laughing. "Why don't you two just avoid each other?"

"Yeah, you two completely cannot get along." Randy said sitting down next to Trish, and put his arm around her.

"I don't know." Natalie said as she was went in to hit the showers.

Please review!


	4. I'm So In Love With You

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm So In Love With You

--one week later--

Tonight, was the night - that was going to change both Chris's life, as well as Natalie's. Tonight was the night that he was going to propose to her. These plans had been in the works for quite sometime, but he knew this would be the perfect opportunity. They were having a party with some of their closest WWE friends at their house tonight, and that was the perfect to tell the woman he loved, just exactly how he felt about her.

"Baby, you seem distant today." Natalie said walking into their bedroom.

"Why? I don't feel distant."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired, you kept me up again all night." Chris laughed as Natalie laid down on the bed beside him.

"Well I love that Masterpiece very, very much." Natalie giggled.

"It loves you too, my dear." Chris kissed her fervently.

"I could just lay here in bed all day."

"Yeah, so could I. But, we have that party to plan!"

"Yeah, we better get up soon."

--meanwhile--

"Remind me again, why the hell I am going to this surprise engagement thing tonight at Chris and Natalie's."

"They're our friends, John."

"Who the fuck said that bitch was my friend?"

"John, why can't you be nice?"

"I am nice. I'm putting it nicely that she's a bitch. We've never gotten along."

"Just go, you might meet a woman there." Randy said attempting to get his buddy to go to the party.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going."

"I just know one day, you and Natalie are going to be together." Randy said as John spit out all of his drink.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over. I can't stand that bitch."

"You won't be saying that years from now."

"Yeah, right. What do you think you are, psychic or something?"

"Whatever. We better get ready for this damn party."

-- at the party --

"Baby, you seem really nervous." Natalie said as she was putting on her black cocktail dress.

"I'm not. I'm just ecstatic that I get to show you off. God, you're so beautiful." Chris said kissing her.

"You want to stay here or actually make an appearance at the party."

"Hmm.. Whatever you want to do."

"You." Natalie winked.

"You are too darn sexy."

"Yeah, I know that. Let's get a move on, we're going to be late." Natalie kissed him.

--at the party--

With a night full of partying, dancing, and drinking - the place seemed, like Chris, to be the biggest stage of them all. Face it, he was a nervous wreck, here it was, the stage was set up, set up to propose to his girlfriend. A girlfriend whom he loved with all of his heart and soul; one he'd give up even his wrestling career for.

After the band had been on a break, Chris, nervously, went up to the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Chris smiled as everyone turned towards him.

"Umm, this isn't just a party, this is one of the biggest moments of my life, so umm.. Nat, if ya could come up here for a second?"

Natalie turned around as everyone had started to gawk at her. She really didn't know what was going on, but she got a little nervous walking on the stage. What is this? Natalie lipped to Chris.

"As most of you know, Natalie has been a huge part of my life over the past year and I want her to be a huge role in my life, over the years to come. So, Natalie.." Chris said as he got down on one knee and opened the ring box holding the three carat diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"OMG! Yes!" Natalie said as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her, as the crowd cheered.

"I can't believe you put this together." Natalie whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

It was hard to believe that in a few months, this "incredible love" would completely be put to the test.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. New Storylines

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Storylines**

For the past five months, the wonderful couple comprised of Natalie and Chris, two of the WWE's biggest newcomers, had been going amazing. A little over five months ago, the couple had gotten engaged at the couple's party and ever since then, Natalie has been busy planning the perfect wedding, which was happening in a little over ten months.

--in the locker room--

"Chris, Vince wants to see you." A stage hand said calling Chris to the Boss's office.

"Wonder what that's about?" Natalie wondered about her gorgeous fiancé.

"Probably a new promotion." Trish reckoned.

"They are probably downgrading him to one of those Heat wrestlers, where he belongs." John smirked.

"You are such a horse's ass." Natalie grinned.

"Babe, why do you constantly talk about yourself? Such a stuck-up bitch."

"You know what, Cena? I hate you."

"You really think I give a flying fuck if you care about me?"

"Whatever. No wonder Candice broke up with you, you're nothing but a jerk-off."

"You know how many other women want me? I'm Cena, and I'm that darn sexy." He said smiling and laughing.

"Give me a damn break, I would love to see the woman that has your baby or even marries you, she would have to be the most desperate person I have ever seen."

"Yeah, right. The Most Desperate Woman award has already been given out to you."

meanwhile

"What'd you want, Mr. McMahon?"

"Chris, I'm glad to see you. I'd like to put you in a new storyline with Candice."

"Candice? Isn't that a little weird, the whole wrestling world knows about Natalie and I's engagement?"

"Yeah, but this puts you and Natalie's relationship on a different level. It's going to be more of a seduction storyline, captivate the audience a little bit."

"How so, sir?"

"Well, we are going to have Candice constantly try to seduce you and that's going to lead into a new love storyline."

"I guess so."

"Believe me Chris, this is your ticket to the top."

"If you say so."

"Is this a deal?"

"Yeah, Mr. McMahon, this is a deal." Chris smiled as he shook the Boss's hand and walked out of his office.

"What was that all about?" Natalie said as Chris walked in the empty locker room.

"A new storyline that neither you nor I am going to be very happy about."

"Why? What is it?"

"They're having a love storyline between me and Candice."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious."

"Chris, what the fuck? Everyone knows about our engagement."

"That's what I said, but he said it was good for the company."

"This is retarded, there are plenty of other unattached men in the locker room."

"I know, but he said this is my ticket to the top. You know that wrestling is my dream, baby. I don't want to give it up because they're throwing me in some damn storyline."

"I know, but it hurts."

"Babe, no matter what they have me and Candice do, I'll always think it's you. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you." Natalie said kissing him.

--one week later-

"Kind of funny that your man and my ex are about to get into a steamy storyline?" John said walking next to Natalie in catering. Natalie, on the other hand, was shocked at his kindness.

"Yeah, it is." Natalie smiled at him.

"Do you know what's going on in the storyline?"

"I don't know. It's supposed to be pretty seductive though." Natalie said, surprised that she was actually having a decent conversation with John.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Not really, but McMahon said it's Chris's ticket to the top, so I guess I have to support him." Natalie said as Chris came walking over near them.

"Hey gorgeous. I thought you and I were going to meet over in the locker room and ya know.." Chris winked.

"I take this as my cue to leave." John replied.

--a few hours later--

Natalie and John were called into Vince's office.

"Nice to see you two." Vince said as both superstars smiled. "Well, we're going to start some new storylines here on RAW, and that's going to involve you into a very hot and steamy love storyline. You two okay with that?"

"What do you mean, hot and steamy? Wouldn't that hurt my character of being from the streets, take away from street cred?" John remarked, plainly obvious he didn't want to be in this storyline, nor did Natalie.

"Nah, I think this will bring some more fans to RAW. As in steamy, Natalie's not going to be your manager or anything, but you two are going to be RAW's newest Edge and Lita."

"Vince, she's engaged." Now he was really desperate not to get into this storyline.

"Her husband-to-be is already in a new love storyline, so I don't think it's going to be a problem."

"Fine."

"Do you both agree to this deal? Natalie, you really haven't said much."

"Why do we have to be this new couple? Can't it be like someone else?"

"No, because we took a survey of WWE fans and they wanted a Cena/Natalie storyline. Since the Edge/Lita did thing gave RAW a huge boost, we figured that this would too. Your new storyline will start next week, here are the new scripts. Thanks." Vince said practically dismissing them from the office.

"I don't want to do this."

"You really think I do either Cena? I have to fucking make out with you for God sakes. This is hell."

"I'm not that damn bad."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Since Chris isn't here this week, you want to like do something tonight, like actually attempt to get along because it's not going to look good on-camera if someone can tell that we truly hate each other's guts."

"Fine, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up in your room at 7."

"Okay, bye."

--with John and Randy--

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship." Randy started.

"Shut the fuck up, man. This is pure and utter hell, yo. I can't stand her and I have to actually act like I want to fuck her brains out."

"You got to admit that she's pretty hot."

"That's beside the point. I don't give a shit if she's hot or not, I can't stand her. I have never gotten along with her."

"Maybe Vince is seeing the chemistry that I see. Face it man, you two could have some pretty steamy sex scenes."

"You know what, Ran? You think about sex way too much."

"Bro, that's because you ain't getting any."

"Whatever."


	6. A Night to Remember

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: A Night to Remember**

"I still can't believe you're actually going out tonight with Cena, alone." Trish remarked.

"Yeah, me neither. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"He did make a good point, because the audience can really sense backstage tension, look at the Edge/Matt/Lita thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natalie said putting on a halter top and a pair of jeans.

"You're all dressed up."

"When don't I dress up?"

"Good point. Where's Chris at?"

"Chris is with his family this week."

"Does he know about the new storyline?"

"Yeah, I called him and told him about it."

"What does he think about the whole situation?"

"He thinks Vince is trying to break us up. Nah, he's cool with it, because he knows how much I hate John."

--7 p.m.--

John knocked on Natalie's hotel room door. After a few knocks, Natalie answered it.

"Hey. You can come in." Natalie said scooting out of the doorway and letting a nicely dressed, for his style, with a black polo shirt and baggy jeans.

"Thanks, you look nice tonight."

"So do you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

--at the restaurant--

"Why do we hate each other so much?" John said taking a sip of his drink.

"Hmm.. that's a question that I don't know the answer to. Ever since I've known you, you've been a jerk to me, so I decided that I should be a bitch to you."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" John smiled.

"Not tonight. What's up, you trying to get in my pants? You know I'm engaged."

"You seem to use that excuse that a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I start being nice to you, I'm not like all guys- I don't want in your pants and you keep repeating that you're engaged. You think that engagement excuse would stop me?" John laughed.

"Now, you're scaring me."

"Really, you want to dance?"

"Are you going to try something on me?"

"No.. why would I?"

The couple went out to the dance floor and sipped a few more drinks. Soon, both of them were feeling the buzz..both were starting to grind on the dance floor.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely amazing tonight, baby?" John whispered in her ear.

"You're so sexy." Natalie said as the couple started kissing, more or less making out.

"You taste unbelievable." John said kissing her neck as a soft moan came out of Natalie's mouth.

"God, John."

"You want to go back to the hotel?"

"yeah." Natalie stifled another moan.

--in the elevator--

"God, I want you so bad right now." John moaned as Natalie started taking off his shirt.

The twosome went right into John's room and soon were peeling each other's clothes off and John slowly entered her for one of the best nights of passion in both of their lives.

--the next morning--

Natalie woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. She turned to her side and noticed that a naked John Cena was laying right next to her.

"Oh my god! We didn't.." Natalie was cut off by John waking up.

"We didn't have sex, did we?"

"We're both laying in bed, naked. More than likely, we did. My god, does my head hurt."

"I can't believe this."

"I mean, I had sex..with you."

"You know what? You probably wanted it as much as I did last night or whenever we had sex. Why is the room spinning?"

"We had drunk sex, real lovely. I just cheated on Chris. Oh my god, I can't believe this." Natalie said throwing on her clothes and running out the door in tears.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Wow, I Never Thought This Would Happen

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Wow, I Never Thought This Would Happen**

--one month later--

It had been a month since the little drunk one night stand between Natalie and John, and both avoided each other as much as possible. Natalie, was still planning on the wedding with Chris. She had thought about telling him, but the sex was a complete mistake that would probably destroy her and Chris's relationship so she decided not to tell him. However, she had been sick with the stomach flu all this week.

"Natalie, why don't you go to the doctor's, baby? You've been sick for like two weeks now."

"It's probably just a bug or something, it will pass."

"Baby, a stomach bug for two weeks, something may be seriously wrong with you or something." After hearing Chris say this, she thought about something that she hadn't thought about, and she vomited for the second time again that day. She may be pregnant with John's baby.

--two days later--

She was sitting in the doctor's office with Trish. She had finally relinquished her silence, and told Trish about her little one night stand. Trish, truly, was speechless at the story.

"Ms. Strains?" The nurse called as Natalie went into the examination room.

"What brings you here today?" Dr. Saylor asked her.

"Um, I've been having a stomach flu for about two to three weeks. I think I may be pregnant." _With John's baby, how lovely.._

"Oh, okay. When did you start having these symptoms?"

"About three weeks ago, I just haven't felt like myself. I'm kind of tired and hungry all the time."

"I see. When was your last period?"

"Like 6 weeks ago."

"Last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"About a month ago."

"Was it protected?"

"No."

"Oh okay. You're showing signs of being a couple weeks pregnant, but I am going to run a few tests and we'll call you in a few days with the results, but no wrestling." The doctor laughed.

"Okay, thanks."

Natalie took the tests and her and Trish went out to eat.

"So he thinks you're pregnant?"

"With John's baby." Natalie said crying. "I can't believe I made this mistake. Chris is going to leave me."

"That's why you don't drink, my dear."

"Trish, we just went out and by the time I realized anything, I was waking up next to him."

"I know, darling. Don't worry about a thing. If it is John's baby.."

"It's John's. Chris and I haven't had sex for awhile."

"Well if it is John's, you know he'll take care of it, he's not that type of a guy. And plus, you have all of everyone's support, Nat, don't worry about it. We'll all help you through this."

"Thanks, Trish. That really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. You're my best friend. When do you find the results?"

"The doctor said in a few days."

"I see. You want to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. What am I supposed to tell Chris?"

"Just say they took tests."

"Oh, thanks." Natalie said laying down the tip.

--in the locker room--

"I wondered where the hell you two were. Where were ya?" Chris said as the girls walked into the room where John, Randy and Adam were sitting along with Chris. Just the sight of John made Natalie extremely nervous, his eyes were on her.

"We went to the doctor's and then went out to eat."

"What'd the doctor say?"

"He said he didn't know so they took a couple tests."

"I hope they don't find nothing."

_Especially a baby.._"No, I hope not either."

--later on that night--

"Are you okay?" John asked Natalie since they were the only two alone backstage, the other wrestlers were having a tournament.

"I'm fine. When did you start caring?"

"Natalie, I always cared."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Why'd you go to the doctors?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." Natalie said irritated.

"If it was nothing, why don't you tell me?"

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you?" John grabbed.

"You want to know what the fuck is wrong, I could be pregnant with your god damn baby!"

"What?"

"Yes, I've been sick ever since we had sex and I first thought that I was just sick that I actually slept with you, but then I started showing symptoms and shit."

"Natalie, if you are pregnant, you know I will be there 100. I mean, it's not like we'll ever have a real relationship that the baby needs, but I can put aside our differences and raise this baby right, if you are pregnant."

"Thanks John, that means a lot to me." Natalie smiled sincerely.

"Well, I'm going to go. Take care of yourself." John said walking out of the room as Natalie broke down into tears.


	8. The News

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The News

For the past two days, it had been eating at her. It seemed like a disease that kept eating away at her weak body - was she pregnant with John's baby? She really couldn't believe that one month ago that she completely hated the man, and now in one month's time, she may be actually pregnant with that same man's baby.

Her thoughts quickly went to the consequences of her "maybe being pregnant." It was completely obvious to her that once she had found out of her pregnancy or not, she would have to tell Chris the truth, and probably it would be likely the end of her and Chris's relationship. That part, in itself, killed her. She loved Chris, he was the one for her and she blew it over some one night stand with "The Champ."

--during the day--

Natalie, at Trish's coaxing decided to go out to eat and spend a day of shopping.

"So what's the news?"

"They haven't called yet."

"Have you told John anything yet?"

"Surprisingly, yeah I have."

"What?" Trish exclaimed shocked that the two that hated each other actually chatted.

"We were alone the other night backstage, and he asked me if I was alright, because of me going to the doctor's. And then, I told him that I could be pregnant and he said if I was that he would completely support me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, I thanked him. I really appreciated his kindness."

"Maybe you two will get together."

"Yeah right, if it does, I'll kill myself."

"What about Chris?"

"Well I just got to tell him, we haven't had sex in like forever so he'd have to know about someone else being the father. He'll probably leave me."

"Natalie, maybe he won't."

"I'm sure that he will."

"We'll have to see."

--three hours later--

Since it was a house show, mostly everyone ,except for the Divas of course, shared a locker room facility. Natalie was sitting on the couch with Dave and Chris when her phone rang, her doctor's coming up on the Caller ID.

"Excuse me, I got to take this." Natalie said walking out of the room. "Hello."

"Ms. Sprains?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Dr. Saylor. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well after looking at all the tests, I have concluded that you're about five weeks pregnant. I would like you to schedule another visit."

"Sure, when would you open?"

"Can you make it Thursday?"

"Yeah, after 3."

"Okay, I'm penciling you in for 4:15, if you can't make it, call me."

"Okay, thanks."

"If you have any problems or anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks for everything, Doctor."

"Bye."

"Bye." Natalie said hanging up the phone with tears streaming down her cheeks. _She's pregnant with John Cena's baby._

"Natalie, are you okay?" Trish said coming out to a very upset Natalie.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're going to be fine, my dear. You have everyone to support you."

"Except Chris."

"Natalie, that was a consequence of your sex-capade. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks for everything, Trish." Natalie said hugging her best friend.

"I think it's time to fess up, Nat."

--later on that night--

"Baby, what's wrong with you? Your eyes are red and puffy."

"Chris, I need to tell you something."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, no, well I dunno."

"What's going on?"

"About a month ago, you went home with your family. Well, I went out drinking and I wound up getting extremely drunk and the next morning, I woke up to next to someone."

"Who the fuck is that someone?"

"John."

"John? You fucked John? What a whore."

"I'm pregnant with John's baby."

"OMG! You've got to be fucking kidding me, Nat. Are you serious? I bought a god damn engagement ring for you and this is what you do to me."

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I love you."

"Love didn't stop you from sleeping with another man, especially one you don't get along with. What's the locker room going to say about this? Forget about Lita being the slut, it's you." Those words cut Natalie like a knife.

"What's this mean?"

"It's fucking over, ho. I can't believe our wonderful relationship is ruined because you can't keep your legs closed."

"Chris, I was drunk."

"I don't care. You got pregnant. I'm out of here." Chris said storming out of the hotel room.

Natalie soon headed to her favorite place in the world, the beach.


	9. The Fight

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Fight

Natalie went to the beach, crying. The words that came out of the love of her life's mouth uttered a few minutes ago still ran rugged in her head. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when someone came and put their arms around her. She was soon surprised when she looked up and seen John.

"John."

"Baby, what are you doing here? It's freezing out here. Trish told me everything. Just calm yourself down." John said rubbing her back.

"I'm pregnant."

"Not only are we having a baby, but we are embarking on an adventure. Chris is making the biggest mistake of his life not being there to support you. But like what I said, I'll be there for you, every step of the way, every doctor's visit , everything."

"Thanks. I really can't believe we're having a baby."

"Me neither. Here, cover up. You're freezing." John said taking off his sweatshirt.

"Thanks. Aren't you going to be cold and why are you being so nice to me?"

"No, I'm not that cold and I have to be nice to you, you are carrying my baby."

"You know what, John? I don't fucking need your pity or anyone else's. For nine months, I have to carry the man who I hate, his baby - I don't need your damn pity." Natalie said ripping off his sweatshirt. Her actions completely shocked John.

"Natalie, why are you acting like this? I don't pity you at all. I can't stand you either much, but we are two fully grown adults and we are expecting a baby. We're going to have to act like we have a relationship for the baby's sake at least. I know, I'm definitely not expecting marriage or any kind of relationship out of this, but I do want to act like I get along with the baby's mother."

"Oh yeah, so to all your friends- you're still the hip-hop thug that you portray. You're nothing of hip-hop. You're fucking white! Sure, for the first year, you'll act like you support me and then you'll find someone else and kick me and your child to the curb. I don't want that, John!"

"I'm not like that at all. You don't even fucking know me, and if you did, you'd realize that I'm hardly like the character that I portray on television. Why don't you stop acting like a bitch?"

"I'm so not acting like a bitch."

"Oh, I'm sorry wait.. You're hormones are in check because some black person hip-hop wannabe got you knocked up, because you couldn't keep your legs closed, because you're nothing but a whore." He immediately regretted those words as soon as they came out

"John, I cannot believe you just said that." Natalie said running away, tears threatening to fall from her cheeks.

"Natalie, wait a minute." John caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, you're not a whore at all."

"Yeah, right. Tell me what you really think of me."

"Natalie, you're not a whore. I was just pissed because you dissed my character and my nature."

"I'm sorry." Natalie said looking away at him.


	10. The Other Woman

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Other Woman**

---3 months later--

It was not fun being pregnant, or at least four months pregnant. Over the last three months, a small but noticeable bump had started popping out on Natalie's stomach. She had woken up about every night with some sort of craving or morning sickness, and she absolutely hated it. However, her relationship with John was becoming slightly better. They had "moved in together" or as Randy put it, "rooming together", because John was scared about Natalie's condition and wanted to keep a watchful eye over her all the time. Natalie, surprisingly, enjoyed the attention. Her relationship with Chris was completely over. He had moved on with Maria, the RAW Diva Announcer and they actually seemed to be somewhat happy.

However, he wasn't the only man in Natalie's life that had started a new relationship.

"Hey! Are you going to be okay? I'm heading out somewhere." John said coming out of the bathroom, while Natalie was laying in bed watching TV.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where are ya going?"

"Torrie asked me out."

"Oh really?" Natalie said slightly angered as well, as slightly jealous.

"Yeah, I figured I'd go. You okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I don't give a damn who you go with." Natalie bitterly remarked.

"Fine then. Don't wait up for me." John laughed as he walked out of the door.

About ten minutes later, there was a persistent knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Natalie asked scared.

"It's Us!" Trish, Ashley, and Nickie had remarked.

"Oh okay." Natalie said opening up the door and letting them come in.

"What's going on? Where's John?"

"Umm..he's on a date with Torrie."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me."

"Nah, I'm not. Why?"

"I can't believe that he'd actually think about dating that whore. She's a bitch who actually deserves to be fired." Trish proclaimed.

"I guess. He just asked if it was alright with me - I told him that I didn't give a damn, who cares who he dates?"

"You're not starting to actually like John, are ya?"

"I dunno. I don't love him or anything, but we spent some time together and he's not as bad as I thought he was. He'll never be Chris though." Natalie said depressingly.

"Nat, you and Chris are long over. Maybe Cena's the one."

"Yeah, right over my dead body. That guy is still a creep."

"Okay. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing, chilling."

"How about hanging out with us? We can have a girls slumber party."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Natalie laughed.

"Awesome, when are you guys finding out the sex of the baby?"

"Umm.. Next month, I think. I think it's a girl."

"Awwe, a mini- Natalie."

"I know, she's like guaranteed to be adorable." Natalie giggled, she was actually having some fun.

--two hours later--

John couldn't understand why the hell there were so many women's noises coming out of his room.

"What's up ladies?" John said walking into the slumber party.

"Having some fun, what's up with your date?"

"It was good. We're going out again tomorrow. Is there a reason that y'all are in here, Trish?"

"Well we were going to have a slumber party but I guess you just ruined the party, so we be leaving."

"Okay, see y'all."

"I didn't know you were from the south there, John." Natalie joked taking note of his excessive use of y'all.

"Very funny."

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing."

"Alright." Natalie said laying on the bed. "I wish your kid would stop kicking, it's killing me."

"Lemme feel." John said laying on the bed, feeling where the baby was kicking. "That's amazing." John looked up at her.

"I know, it's something we created." Natalie strongly felt the urge just to kiss him right then and there.

"Yeah." John kissed her as he positioned himself on top of her, careful not to hurt the baby. "You are so amazingly beautiful."

After a couple minutes of making out..

"John, I can't do this. You're with someone else." Natalie ran to the bathroom as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.


	11. Cheers to New Beginnings

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cheers to New Beginnings**

It had been two days, since the whole kiss thing, and Natalie was trying her damndest to avoid John at all costs. She was succeeding until she was sitting in the locker room, when John came in and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" John said looking at her.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"It seems like you've been avoiding me since the kiss."

"I have." Natalie couldn't believe that she just admitted her whole damn plan.

"Why?"

"You're with Torrie."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, never mind that I said anything." Natalie said walking away.

"Wait a minute. You said something about Torrie."

"John, it was nothing."

"Natalie, please tell me why you're avoiding me."

"I said you have Torrie." Natalie said upset.

"Why would that affect you?"

"Never mind, John. It's nothing. Remember to pick me up in the girls room in a half an hour for the ultrasound."

"Okay, see ya."

Natalie walked out of Cena's private locker room and then headed straight towards the girls' room.

"What's up chica?" Trish asked her best friend.

"Nothing." Natalie said harshly.

"What's going on with that attitude? Don't tell me you and baby's daddy had a fight again."

"We didn't have a fight again, Trish. He just pisses me off sometimes. Why are you calling him such a horrendous nickname?"

"What did he do? And.. Because it suits him, he is your baby's daddy."

"Whatever. He just does stuff that really pisses me off."

"You guys are never ever going to get along."

"Someday I hope."

--meanwhile--

"I just had the weirdest thing happen to me." Cena said walking into Dave and Randy's locker room.

"What's that, bro? Get another chick ya hate knocked up." Randy laughed.

"Shut up, bro. Natalie and I had a fight again."

"Lemme guess.. It was about the kiss. Right?" Dave asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know women."

"What kiss? How come ya didn't tell me?"

"The baby was kicking the other day and John felt the baby's stomach and then he just felt the need to kiss Natalie. She's been avoiding him ever since."

"No wonder, last time he kissed her, she wound up pregnant." Randy laughed. "Anyway..what happened?"

"I asked her why she had been avoiding me and she told me that I had Torrie."

"John, dude, seriously. That rappin' has must have destroyed brain cells. Maybe that's because she might actually be starting to like you." Dave mentioned.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." Randy added.

"Yeah, whatever Randy. What should I do?"

"Do you feel anything for her or are you supposed in love with that tramp, Torrie?"

"I take it y'all don't like Torrie."

"Cena, it doesn't matter if we like her or not. It's whether you do."

"Yeah."

"What about Natalie?"

"I ain't lyin' I did feel something."

"Well, now it's your decision."

"I guess you're right. Damn, I got to go. We get to see what we're having today."

"That's awesome, good luck."

--at the ultrasound technician--

"Do you want to go out tonight after we get finished here?"

"Sure, I guess so." Natalie smiled.

"Natalie, come back."

"You ready for this?" John said taking her hand.

"Yeah, I guess."

The technician had put the blue gel stuff on Natalie's stomach and turned the machines on. After rubbing around for awhile, the nurse finally spoke up.

"There it is."

"What d'ya mean there it is?"

"There's your baby and that one is definitely a girl."

"Yay! A girl - exactly what I wanted." Natalie smiled up at John, one who's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Wow. That's amazing." John smiled widely.

--at dinner--

"That's amazing. I still am completely speechless at that sight. That was our baby in there."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you're so psyched about it." Natalie giggled.

_The sound of her laugh could brighten his saddest day. Woah, where was that coming from?_

"Yeah, it just amazes me that I helped create that thing inside of you."

"I'm glad it's a girl."

"You didn't want a little me running around?"

"I don't think I could take my kid rapping."

"Yeah, some miss priss isn't going to be rapping. I can't wait to dress up this little one in all the Mitchell and Ness stuff."

"Okay, whatever." Natalie smiled again. _Damn, that smile was amazing._

"We've been actually getting along as of late."

"I'm glad of that. I'm sick of being pissed off at people just because they dissed me or something."

"Same here. I think we should put all the bull shit behind us and start over."

"Cheers to new beginnings." Natalie reckoned.


	12. A New Love Blooming

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A New Love Blooming**

Over the last couple weeks, John and Natalie had actually started spending a lot of time together, surprisingly not fighting. The twosome had a vacation this weekend, and John wanted to surprise Natalie with something at his house.

"Hey, you ready to go?" John said peeping his head into the women's locker room, talking to Natalie.

"Yeah, let's go." Natalie said walking out of the locker room after saying goodbye to her supposed 'crew'.

---at John's house--

"Damn, I'm so tired." Natalie said laying down on John's couch.

"Just relax there, honey. Make yourself at home. I am just going to take these bags up to our room."

_Our room, I really like the sound of that. _Natalie thought to herself.

Natalie soon fell asleep - being pregnant was very exhausting. After awhile, she finally awoke to John watching an old OVW tape.

"Morning, beautiful."

"How long have I been sleeping?" Natalie said stretching.

"Only two hours. It gave me time to unpack our bags."

"Oh I see."

"I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If it's a surprise, why would I tell you?"

"Whatever. What is it?" Natalie said standing up, anxious to know what exactly the surprise was.

"Close your eyes and grab my hand." John said leading her up the steps.

"I don't trust you." Natalie giggled.

"Why would I let anything happen to you?" John added sincerely.

"I dunno." Natalie smiled at his kindness.

"Okay, here we are."

"What is it?"

"You know you're very impatient."

"Who cares!"

"Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Here it was - a pink baby's room with three pink walls and a wrestling ring painted on the other wall.

"John, this is so beautiful." Natalie said, with tears brimming her eyes.

"I think so."

"When did you do this?"

"I've been doing since we found out that it was a girl. Randy's been helping me. I think it turned out great."

"Yeah, I can't believe this. This is so unbelievably beautiful. Everything is so perfect."

"Yeah." John gushed, she liked his gift.

--later on that night, at dinner--

"Can you believe it in less than five months we're going to be parents?"

"Very hard to believe."

"Maybe it was destiny."

"What do you mean, it was destiny?"

"I hate to turn all softy here, yo, but I think it was our destiny to have a baby together and hopefully fall in love."

"Where did this softy Cena come from?" Natalie kidded.

"You like him?"

"Maybe." Natalie winked. "I hate to say this, but I kind of agree with you."

"About what, darling?"

"Darling? Nice. No, about destiny."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

--that night-

"So what are we watching?" Natalie said coming down the stairs in her pajamas.

"I dunno. Whatever you want to. I kind of wanted to watch Walk the Line."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to see that. Did ya get it?"

"Yeah, come here."

"I was going to get something to drink, ya want something?"

"Pepsi's good."

"Alright." Natalie said walking out to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and seen the baby's ultrasound picture, with John's handwriting on it. _Our baby.._

"That is so cute." Natalie said to herself as she got inside and grabbed a green tea and Pepsi.

"You ready to watch it?" John said as Natalie cuddled up next to him.

"Stick it in."

"I already did that twice, if ya get what I'm saying." John winked.

"You are so bad!" Natalie laughed.

"I wasn't talking about that, pervert."

"You were, don't deny it." Natalie hit him.

"Ouch, baby. You hurt me." John acted.

"Such a wuss. Pop the damn movie in."

"My god, this baby has you so damn impatient."

"Whatever." Natalie kissed him, which shocked both of them with her sudden action.


	13. The Baby Shower

**The One I Love to Hate**

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13: The Baby Shower**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or know any WWE Superstar or Diva, I wish I did.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was three months after Natalie had spent the weekend at John's. Since then, she had moved in with him and hoped that one day, they would truly become a family. The downside of all this happiness was that Natalie wasn't allowed to be on the road anymore, it was way too stressful for her and the baby's health. So, basically, she stayed at John's, and at the request of her doctor, took it easy. **

**It was lonely for her. There was nobody there. John called her when he had the chance, and Trish/girls would call when they had the chance. She was kind of depressed because she still hadn't had a baby shower yet.**

**--two days later--**

**It was finally the weekend, and finally John would be coming home for a couple days which really excited Natalie because she finally had her man home for a couple days. It seemed weird to her to call John, her man. Seven months ago, she would have never guessed that the two could actually become a couple, but they have become a very strong one, or at least they thought they had. **

**He had called from the airport and said that he was on his way. She was downstairs in the kitchen, preparing his favorite meal when he came through the door.**

"**Hey beautiful, what's up?" John said walking through the door.**

"**Not much, you?"**

"**So happy to be home and seeing you and the future Cena child." John kissed her.**

"**Yup. She's been kicking like hell tonight."**

"**Awwe, poor thing wants out."**

"**Two months. What an impatient kid." Natalie giggled.**

"**Oh look, it's my favorite." John said sitting down at the table. "I've missed you so much, baby."**

"**Such a sweetheart, you are John."**

"**I know, that's why you slept with me."**

"**I was drunk."**

"**I was too."**

"**Whatever. You've always wanted me, just admit it." Natalie flirted.**

"**Yeah, whatever." John smirked.**

"**You're such an ass."**

"**You still love me."**

"**I do surprisingly." Natalie said as she ate the meal.**

"**What are we doing tomorrow?"**

"**I dunno. It's up to you."**

"**I don't know of anything. We could just lay in bed all day."**

"**Hmm..that would seriously be boring. I have no idea why anyone would do that."**

"**People that do that have sex all the time in bed. Now wonder why they'd do that?"**

"**Well since I'm seven months pregnant, you can't really have sex with me anymore anyway, so that is out of the question."**

"**Fine, then. We'll go shopping or something."**

"**Okay, I'm heading to bed. You coming with?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be up in a minute. I have to call Mom and Marc."**

"**Alright."**

**--twenty minutes later--**

**It was confirmed - Natalie's baby shower would take place the next day. So, after that was confirmed, John headed up to bed where he found Natalie quite asleep.**

**--the next day--**

"**Baby, get ready."**

"**Fine, where are we going?"**

"**It's a surprise, Nat."**

"**You know I hate surprises."**

"**This is a really good surprise, babe. Just go along with it alright." John said as Natalie hopped in the shower.**

**--two hours later--**

"**Just close your eyes and listen to me."**

"**John, where the fuck are we?"**

"**Natalie, chill out, trust me."**

"**Fine, where are we?"**

"**I'll never tell." John quoted the line from the famous movie.**

"**Shut up."**

"**Okay, open your eyes."**

**When Natalie opened her eyes, she seen all of her friends and family throwing her a surprise baby shower.**

"**You knew about this, didn't you?" Natalie whispered at John.**

"**Yeah, go have fun. I'll be back later."**

"**See ya. OMG! This is awesome!"**

**a/n: Yes, this was a boring chapter but it's only leading up to bigger and more scandalous things! Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks so much for all your review so far!**

**Natalie**


	14. Welcome to the World, Ava!

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Welcome to the World, Ava!**

It had been two months since the amazing baby shower that the girls had thrown for Natalie and the new baby. Over the past two months, Natalie has had two "false alarms." So, because of this, John had took a leave of absence from the WWE and stayed home with his girlfriend.

"Can you believe that we could very well be parents in the next few days? That befuddles me." John said.

"Befuddles? That's my word!" Natalie giggled. "Yes, it befuddles me, Cena. Never in a million years did I think this would happen to us."

"They say a baby changes everything." John sipped on his drink.

"A one night stand changes everything." Natalie laughed. "Especially with you."

"Maybe it's destiny."

"Destiny? You're using Randy's words now."

"Maybe we were meant to be together."

"Maybe." Natalie smiled, and then gasped.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"My water just broke."

"OMG! What to do? Let's go." John said grabbing her and throwing money at the waitress.

--at the hospital--

It had been two hours since John brought Natalie to the hospital. She was about 6 centimeters dilated, and they had already given her an epidural. Now, they were just sitting there relaxing after John had called their friends and relatives.

"I don't think she wants to wait a couple days." Natalie laughed, and then experience a contraction.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a contraction John. She wants out."

"She's already impatient like you."

"Shut up, baby. Ooh!" Natalie scrunched her face in pain. "John, I think the baby's coming, go get the nurse."

--thirty minutes later--

Ava Catherine Cena was born.

"She's so beautiful." John said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"She is. I can't believe it. Welcome to the world, Ava."

--the next day--

"Natalie, congratulations. She's so beautiful." Trish and Nickie said walking into the hospital room.

"Isn't she?" Natalie smiled.

"She looks just like John."

"I know, poor kid." Natalie giggled.

"She's such a beautiful baby. John is such a proud father, he's down there showing her off already."

"Yeah, I know. He cried last night."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nah, John cried. It was very beautiful."

"Awwe, that is sweet." Trish smiled.

"It was. So what's new in the wrestling world?"

"Your ex and Maria broke up."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, him and Maria broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Wonder why John didn't say anything?"

"No one knew until last week."

"Oh, that's interesting. I thought they were in love."

"I guess not."


	15. You Are Absolutely Adorable!

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: You Are Absolutely Adorable!**

--two days later--

John and Natalie brought their beautiful baby girl, Ava, home today.

"My, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't believe I helped create it." John smiled, holding Ava.

"I know. She's amazing."

"In a few months, we're going to have to take her to Mitchell and Ness."

"Fine, whatever. She's going to be a girly-girl like her mother."

"Yeah, a high maintenance chick."

"I'm not high maintenance at all, John."

"Yeah, you're right - you're not."

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Chris and Maria broke up."

"Really? I thought they were in love."

"That's what I said. Trish told me the other day."

"Oh. I'm going to put Ava down, go outside on the porch, there's something out there, that I want."

Natalie walked out to the porch, and was surprised to find a huge bouquet of red roses, her favorite. She went over to the card and it had her name on it.

She opened up the card and was shocked to see what was inside.

_Natalie, _

_Wow, you have completely made me the happiest man alive. Thank you for giving me the greatest gift that you could, that being Ava. Nine months ago, I would have never guessed that this would happen to us, especially us, but now, I cannot see my life without you. I love you._

_John_

Natalie turned around to see John leaning against the doorway.

"Baby, don't cry."

"That's so adorable. I never thought you could be so thoughtful." Natalie smiled.

**_Every word I say I mean it  
Every single day I feel it  
But sometimes when you talk  
It's obvious you want to show it  
So don't blow it_**

Tell me what we got  
Tell me it's a lot  
Tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change  
And always be the same  
Tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie  
Tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate  
Driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hanging on

"Well you underestimated me." Cena smiled as he kissed her. "I do love you, and it's not just because of the baby. I know we've had our differences in the past, but over these last nine months, I've grown to love you and you have to be one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"You're too sweet. I love you too, baby." Natalie kissed him.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's short, but it's leading up to bigger and better things (and maybe not good) things for Natalie and John! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Countdown to 100...

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar or Diva. I only own Natalie!

A/N: The song I used in here, was Bo Bice's "The Real Thing."


	16. Back On The Road Again

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:Back on The Road Again..**

It had been seven months since the birth of Ava. By this time, Cena was already back traveling with the WWE, and Natalie had been debating for awhile whether or not to go back; she desperately wanted to get back into the ring again. However, this weekend was an annual WWE weekend off, so John was home with Ava and Natalie.

"Baby, we need to talk." Natalie seriously said.

"About what?"

"I want to go back on the road again. I talked to Vince the other day about it."

"Are you sure about that? What about Ava's safety? I don't want her to go between everybody and have a nanny. No kid of mine is going to be raised by a nanny."

"I talked to Vince and he said that it was fine and everything would be set up for Ava."

"Okay. It's up to you, baby. I just am fearful for Ava's safety and living conditions, and traveling situations."

"I'm only wrestling part-time."

"Oh, like I said honey, it's completely up to you. I think you should go for it."

"I'm so glad you agree with me."

"Yeah, gorgeous. I love you."

"I love you more, Cena."

"You want to show me how much you love me?" Cena smirked.

"Hmm..would I ever?" Natalie straddled his lap.

"I want you." Cena whispered in her ear.

--two months later--

After the necessary precautions were taken, Ava and Natalie had joined John on the road, and Natalie had started wrestling again.

"Ava, your mommy is so proud of you." Natalie bounced the girl on her lap as the little girl giggled.

"You are really amazing with her." Natalie turned around to see her ex-boyfriend, Chris Masters standing in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"Can I hold her?" Chris said sitting down next to Natalie.

"Sure, here ya go."

"Ava, right?"

"Yup." Natalie smiled. "I heard you and Maria broke up."

"Yeah, she wasn't you."

"Awwe, Chris, that's so sweet."

"Thanks."

"Well I best be going, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Okay, see ya later." Natalie smiled. _She still did have an amazing smile, Chris thought._

"What the fuck was he doing in here?"

"John, stop using the F-Word. I was playing with Ava, and he walked in. Nothing happened."

"Alright."

"Trust me, John. I don't want Chris, I want you." Natalie kissed him.

"You always know how to make me smile."

"I love you." Natalie said as Ava giggled.

"I think she loves us too."

---in the locker room--

"I have to get her back." Chris noted to Carlito.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, why'd I ever leave her?"

"Maybe because she cheated on you with John."

"Well, I want her back. She's the one for me. I am going to do everything in my power to win her back."


	17. A Little Flirting

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Little Flirting**

--that night, in the hotel--

"Why was Chris there anyway?"

"Where?" Natalie said putting Ava in the crib.

"In the locker room."

"He just came in."

"I don't like him around Ava."

"What's wrong with Chris?"

"I dunno."

"John, I wouldn't let Ava around people I don't trust. I was with Chris for two years, I'm pretty sure I know him."

"He called you a slut."

"That's because I cheated on him."

"I just don't like him."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Losing me and Ava." John looked at her and then looked away.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm going to leave you for Chris, don't you? Don't lie to me either, I know when you're lying."

"A part of me is. I don't want to lose you guys."

"Who said you're going to lose us?"

"Maybe you'll start liking Chris again and then I'll be out of the picture."

"Why would you ever think that? I love you and I want to be with you, not Chris anymore. He's out of my life." Natalie kissed him.

"You know I love you."

"Hmm..every night." Natalie giggled as she kissed him again.

-- the next day --

"Nat, we really haven't had a shopping day in awhile. How about we all go shopping?"

"Sounds awesome. I could really use it. John's here so he can watch Ava."

"Okay, we'll be over in an hour."

"Later." Natalie hung up the phone and walked over to John and sat down on his lap. "Can ya do me a favor today?"

"What's that?"

"The girls are desperate for me to go shopping with them and.."

"You want me to watch Ava, right?" John said putting his arms around her waist.

"Please."

"Babe, don't bother asking. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my little girl?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, I'll watch her. Go have fun with the girls, just buy something nice for me to take off of ya later." John kissed her.

"Maybe, I will. See you guys later!" Natalie said as she left to go shopping.

--**at the food court**--

"So how's you and baby's daddy?" Trish joked.

"We're good." Natalie smiled. "We fought a little last night."

"Why?"

"I was talking to Chris, the other day and Cena got jealous."

"Why?"

"He thinks we're going to get back together."

"Have you made him think that?" Nikki asked her friend.

"No. I want John, I don't want Chris anymore. Wow, I can't believe that, hell two years ago, I hated the guy." Natalie laughed.

"It was destiny."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Natalie said as her phone started ringing to "The Time Is Now."

"He even has his song programmed to her phone." Nikki laughed as Natalie answered the phone.

"Hello!"

"Hey baby, what's up?" John's voice came on the telephone.

"Nothing, is there something wrong?"

"Um.. A little. Vince just called and they're having a meeting with me and few other guys in about fifteen minutes. I was wondering what you wanted me to do with Ava."

"I'll be home in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, later babe. Love ya."

"Love ya too." Natalie hung up the phone.

--meanwhile--

"Tonight's the night, Carlito." Chris Masters said happily.

"What? What's tonight?" Carlito said throwing on one of his signature Spit or Swallow T-shirts.

"I get to face Cena."

"Bro, it's not like you're going to win. No WWE Championship has ever changed hands on RAW."

"Who cares? I get to beat up the rapping bastard who took Natalie from me."

"Oh I see. Way to go, man. How'd you nail that match?" Carlito asked his friend.

"Just suck-up to Vinnie."

"Nice. Well good luck kicking the rapper's ass."

"No luck is necessary when you're the Masterpiece."

"Yeah, whatever man. Later." Carlito said walking out of the locker room. Just as he was walking out, Natalie and Ava were walking in.

"Chris, we thought we'd come visit." Natalie said walking in. "Is that alright, Chris?"

"Yeah, sure it is. Hey Ava. How are you sweetie?" Chris said grabbing the little girl's petite hand.

"I heard about your match with John tonight. How'd you get that?"

"Sucking up. Come here, Ava."

"Nice." Natalie smiled at him as they sat down, with Ava on Chris's lap.

"So what's new with you guys?"

"Not much. I was just shopping and John called."

"I see. Natalie, I need to apologize to you."

"For what, Chris? You never did anything wrong."

"Yeah, I called you some pretty mean names and I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't mean it, but I deserved it."

"No, Natalie. You didn't deserve it. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself." Chris said scooting over beside her. "I am so sorry."

"Chris, I cheated on you. You had every right in the world to be mad."

"I know, but you're not a slut. You're an amazing person who I loved, who I still love. You're incredible." Chris said rubbing her leg.

_Little did either of them know, that a certain rapper was watching their every move._

READER'S POLL

Who should Natalie end up with?

Chris

John

Someone else

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS - BE SURE TO VOTE.


	18. If You Want Some, Come Get Some

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: You Want Some, Come Get Some**

"Thanks for those compliments, but Ava and I had better get going." Natalie said grabbing the little girl and heading for the door. Unfortunately, Chris stopped her process.

"Natalie, you don't have to go."

"Chris, we better. John will get worried."

"Did I say something to offend you, babe?"

"No, Chris. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just me."

"Natalie, what did you do?"

"Like completely ruin your whole life."

"Natalie, you didn't ruin my whole life."

"Chris, hell, we could have been married by now."

"Natalie, it just wasn't meant to be."

"I know. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm just so.."

"Natalie, it's alright. Calm down, babe. I just want to be friends with you." Chris lied wholeheartedly to her.

"Alright, we better go."

"Ok, I'll see you two later."

"Good luck with your match tonight."

"Yep, tell Cena he's in for it."

"I will. Later. Wave bye Ava." Natalie said lifting up the tiny girl's even tinier hand.

--in the locker room--

"Hey gorgeous. I was wondering where you two went off two. Come here, Ava." John said lifting the little girl out of Natalie's arms.

"We went to see Chris." Natalie said as she turned away; scared to see what John might have to say about this. Little did she know, he already knew.

"Oh, how was that?" John said bouncing the little girl on his knee as she cooed with delight.

"Fine. Why are you being so nice about it? You hate Chris."

"I don't like Chris. I know you are still going to be around him though. He's a part of your past, and I have to accept that."

"Wow, what changed your mind?" Natalie said coming over to sit beside him and their baby.

"You did. I just learned that you're with me now and you're not leaving."

"Not ever, Mr. Cena."

"Hmm, I love you gorgeous." John said as he kissed her.

"I love you more."

--later on that night--

Natalie and Ava had already went back to the hotel room. Natalie was anxious to be home in time to see the main event - Masters vs. Cena.

"Alright, Ava. Let's get you tucked into bed." Natalie said putting her little girl into the crib. "Night baby girl, Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

Natalie changed into her pajamas - a pair of shorts and one of John's many Hustle, Loyalty and Respect tees and climbed into bed - ready for the main event.

The match, in itself, was a sophisticated match for RAW. One may even consider this worthy of PPV status. Like Carlito said, no one has ever won the WWE Championship on RAW, and just like that theory states, Cena pulled out the victory.

--one hour later--

"Babe, you in here?" John's voice echoed through the hotel room.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Natalie said as John walked into the room. "That was one hell of a match there, dear. I bet you're tired."

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to change and I'll be in bed." John said as he kissed her.

--ten minutes later--

John got into bed and put his arms around his girlfriend. They may have despised each other in the beginning; but now, that hatred had definitely turned to love.

"God, you're beautiful." John said as he kissed her hair.

"You're too kind." Natalie giggled. "You looked really great out there tonight."

"Hmm.. Just about as good as you'd look naked." John said as he started rubbing her thigh and kissing her neck.

"So the champ wants some?"

"Hmm.. And he's coming to get some." John said as he kissed her passionately.

A/N:

WHO'S THE ONE FOR NATALIE?

- CHRIS

- JOHN

- ANOTHER WWE/TNA SUPERSTAR

SO FAR, JOHN IS WINNING BY AN OVERWHELMING MAJORITY OF VOTES. IT'S YOUR DECISION!


	19. The Injury

**The One I Love to Hate**

**Chapter 19**

**Chapter 19 - The Injury**

Natalie woke up to muscular arms surrounding her. She turned over to see "The Champ" sleeping very peacefully. She stretched over to where she was and rubbed his chest, as it heaved up and then down.

"Morning Beautiful." John reached over to kiss her forehead.

"Morning Sexy." Natalie kissed him.

"You know how great it is to wake up next to you?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Natalie smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Shop maybe." Natalie looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I think we can all go together."

"I love you. You always know how to satisfy me." Natalie kissed him.

"I hope so." John laughed.

"Your brain is constantly in the gutter." Natalie playfully smacked him.

"It's all because of you, Nat."

"I'd better go check on Ava."

"Yup. I'll go hit the shower."

"Ooh, I like that idea." Natalie kissed him, yet again as she got up out of the bed to check out their sleeping baby in her crib. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Natalie said as her and John looked at their adorable little girl.

"She's so amazing. Just like her mother." John kissed Natalie's forehead.

"You're too cute, Cena. I thought you were getting a shower."

"I am, I just wanted to check out my beautiful baby."

"Well we better get going. We have to be at the arena for the PPV in about four hours."

"Alright, mother hen." John said walking into the bathroom.

--2 hrs later--

"Big PPV tonight, sucks you're not going to win though." John said pushing the stroller as they were walking through a baby store.

"Thanks for the reminder, there." Natalie said sarcastically as she looked at toys for Ava.

"You're welcome, baby. That toy is awesome." John said picking up the one semi-boyish toy.

"John, that's for a boy."

"I told you that Ava is going to be the next Eve."

"Lovely John. Holy cow, we better go."

---at the PPV--

It was supposed to be Natalie's night, it was supposed to be her turn to become the Women's Champion. However, her beliefs coincided with Mr. McMahon's - he believed that Trish was the safe bet as the Women's Champion.

Natalie went out to her well-known music, and halfway during the match, Natalie felt something break, crack in her leg. She screamed out in pain.

"Oh my god!"

This was not the fake part of wrestling, this was the harsh reality.

--at the hospital--

John could not attend the hospital, so Chris went with her.

"What's wrong with me?" Natalie said, just awake from her peaceful slumber.

"Nat, you broke the bone in between your knee and your ankle, pretty badly." (A/N: I don't know what this part is called, forgive me)

"It hurts so bad. When's the doctor coming?"

"They told me to come get them, the nurses, when you decided to wake up."

"Chris, it's like 6 in the morning. You haven't been here all night have you?"

"Well yeah, Nat. I'm not going to leave you in some strange place all by yourself."

"That's so sweet Chris. But where's John and Ava?"

"John wanted to come, but I told him not to bother. I told him that I would call him later on when him and Ava could come to get you when they release you."

"Sounds like you have everything under control." Natalie laughed as Chris walked out of the room with the nurses.

IS CHRIS THE ONE FOR HER?

YES

NO

PLEASE PUT HER WITH JOHN!


	20. Journey Home

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Journey Home**

The doctors had just gotten out of the room with Natalie. Her injury was very serious - leaving her out of the WWE for at least a year. She didn't really like this news very much, because this meant that she'd have to go back home with Ava while John was on the road. As much as she wanted to stay on the road, she really needed to go home.

-- at the airport--

"At least you get to come home with us for two days." Natalie said sitting down next to John at the airport.

"Yeah." John said nonchalantly.

"Are you okay baby?" Natalie said as she rubbed his leg while he was cradling Ava.

"I'm just mad that you have to go home."

"Awwe, baby. You're so sweet." Natalie said kissing him, "But I have to go home, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, we will be. Nothing will ever tear us apart. I love you too much."

"I love you too, John."

"**Flight 22 to Boston now boarding."**

-- at home--

"As much as I absolutely love wrestling, it is great to be home sometimes, even though I can barely walk around the house." Natalie laughed as she started to fix some kind of dinner for her and John.

"Babe, why don't you just relax and I'll call for dinner tonight?"

"Ahh, you treat me so well, Cena." Natalie said as she went and checked on Ava in her crib. After doing that, she plopped herself on their extremely large sofa.

--later on that evening --

"You're such a good cuddler, Cena." Natalie snuggled up against him, careful not to hit her leg.

"Tell me something that I don't know."

--meanwhile--

"Okay, let's name the hottest guys in the WWE." Candice announced to Torrie, Victoria and herself.

"Totally, Edge." Victoria said.

"Hell no, Randy Orton is. Damn, that boy has fine written all over him. He could stick his little magic wand out at me any day." Candice said making the other two laugh. "Who do you think Torrie?"

"Ahh, John Cena - hands down. He is so hot. He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and that body. Damn. That Natalie doesn't even deserve him."

"Damn straight. She used to hate him and now they're in love." Candice replied.

"What I wouldn't do to be with him." Torrie said daydreaming.

"Well you know that Natalie and that kid of theirs is gone for a year."

"Perfect." Torrie said.

A/N: If you're smart, you know what this is going to lead to - trouble in paradise, or will it?

SHOULD JOHN CHEAT ON NATALIE?

- YES

- NO


	21. Is She Flirting with Him?

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Is She Flirting With Him?**

-- two months later---

At a RAW Taping

John walked around the arena - to find the Catering facility to meet the rest of the crew. The last two months, he had felt, were the hardest two months of his career. First off, Vince had him in some of the most challenging matches of his career and then he was without Natalie and Ava. He missed his two "girls" the most. He talked to them every night, and after hanging up - he regretted not being there. Ava was going to turn one in a couple months and he was very ecstatic about that.

After thinking and moping for awhile, he finally found the Crew.

"Hey Cena, what's up?" Dave said motioning him to sit down with them.

"Nothing much." Cena said nonchalantly.

"Thinking about your girls there, Cena?" Randy asked, knowing that was the reason for his best-friend's somber mood.

"Yeah, I miss those two so damn much. I just wish that damn Vince would actually give me a couple days off so that I could visit them. No, he has to be worrying about his Muscle and Fitness cover and how great he looks on it. My goodness, have a little compassion. I try to talk to him and all he does is his damn poses."

Cena said as the rest of the table laughed.

"John, you are freaking hilarious." Adam laughed even harder.

"I'm serious, guys. I miss those two so freaking much." John said as he left out a frustrated sigh.

"We know." They all replied as John's phone rang.

"It's my girl." John's face lit up. "Hey baby. I was just talking about you."

"Really, good or bad?"

"Bad."

"Yeah, right. I know you better than that," Natalie laughed. "So what's up?"

"Not much, trying to talk to Mr. Muscle and Fitness to give me a couple days off - and all he does is stand in there and pose."

"Quite the comedian you are, Cena. That really sucks though."

"Yeah. So how's Ava?"

"She's good. She's eating right now."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too."

"How's the leg?"

"I went to the doctor today. Your mom took me, seeing as though - I can't drive real well and he said that it's healing really good. He said it might only be about 6-7 more months and I'll be 100."

"That's great. I wish it was like one day, though."

"You and me both. Well, anyways, I got to go. Call me later on tonight. Love you."

"Love you so much more."

"Later."

-- a few hours later --

"Wow, Cena. I love the new ring attire." Torrie said coming up to him in a very flirtatious manner.

"Thanks, Tor." John said nonchalantly.

"So what's up, Cena?"

"Not much, you?"

"Just checking you out."

"Okay, Torrie. I'd better go." John said walking away from her.

"One day you'll be mine, Cena."

A/N: So what do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Please also read my new story - the Perfect Affair.


	22. A Day Off

The one I Love to Hate

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Day Off**

"Cena, I've been very impressed with your work as of late." Vince said looking at the talented WWE Superstar.

"Thanks, Vince."

"Well anyways, I will grant you 2 days off, because of it."

"Thanks, Vince." John smiled at the Muscle and Fitness "guru".

--------------------- 2 days later-------------------------

"Hey baby. I'm home." John announced walking into his home in West Newbury, Mass.

"We're in here, John." Natalie announced from the theater room in their newly-remodeled house.

"Awwe, my two favorite girls." John said sitting down next to them. "God, it's great to be home."

"We missed you. I think little Ava is about to walk. She's been trying to stand up all day."

"That would be amazing if she'd start walking when I was here."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I thought. So how is everyone?"

"Everyone is just wonderful."

"Randy called and said all you did was mope around and flirt with little Miss Wilson."

"That bastard. I hate him."

"Ooh, John has a new woman." Natalie said sarcastically.

"She'll never be you, baby."

"That's good to know."

--2 days later--

"I hate to leave, today."

"I know you do, John. But you have to go back and entertain the fans."

"I'd rather be here with you guys."

"I know. We better get you to the airport. I have to go to another doctor's appointment today. They are going to tell me when I can come back, a better timeline I mean."

"That's great. I know everything will go well."

"Yeah I hope. I'm sick of being a damn cripple."

--later on that day--

"Hey baby." John said answering his phone.

"I got great news."

"What's that?"

"The doctor said that I could return in three months. He said it's healing really well."

"That's so awesome, baby."

"I know. We miss you, John."

"Yeah, I miss you guys already. Anyways, I have to go. I have to prep for a promo with Vince tonight."

"Ok, good luck."

"See ya babe. Love ya."

"Love you too."

After Natalie hung up the phone, her phone rang right away.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

"Not much, match is over and I'm bored."

"I feel the love, Chris. You call me when you're bored."

"Yeah, feel the love. Not much is new. Are you and Ava doing anything for the next couple of days?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Vince is giving me a couple days off and I was wondering if you wanted me to come over and visit you guys. I'd love to."

"Sure. Ava would love to see you, and so would I."

"That's great. Lemme call the airport and then I'll call you back with the details."

"Sounds good to me. Talk to you later."


	23. Your Cheating Heart

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Your Cheating Heart**

--the next day--

"Hey Chris. It's so great to see you!" Natalie said hugging him.

"Same here. Where's little Miss Ava?"

"She's taking a hard earned nap."

"Oh, I get what you mean. The house looks amazing."

"Yeah, we did a lot of work on it."

"So what's new?"

"Not much. I got great news yesterday."

"Hmm, what's that?"

"Well, the doctor said that my leg must heal miraculously because he said that I'd be ready for the ring in three months."

"Wow, that's great. I can't wait to see you back in the ring."

"Me neither. I just wish it could be earlier."

"Well, at least it's healing quickly."

"Yeah, I should be thankful. I'm sick of being a damn cripple." Natalie smiled at the good-looking man in front of her. "Come on in and sit down. Ava will probably be out for a little while. So what's new?"

"Not much of anything. Maria and I are starting to talk again."

"Oh that's great. Maria is a nice girl."

"Yeah." Chris said nonchalantly, as Ava had started crying.

"I better go get the little one." Natalie said going into the other room. Later on, Natalie came down the stairs with a little girl that completely looked like John Cena.

"Say hi, Ava." Natalie said as the little girl just giggled.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Chris said as he picked up the little girl. "You're going to be such a beautiful girl, Ava - just like your mother."

"Chris, you're too sweet." Natalie said as she cleaned up the house.

--three hours later--

Natalie, Chris and Ava were sitting in the living room watching some old WWE tapes when Ava stood up.

"Does she walk yet?"

"No, I think she's going to start. Lemme get my phone to send this to John." Natalie said getting up slowly and grabbing her camera phone, as Ava started walking. "Oh my god, I cannot believe this. Ava, walk over to Chris."

"She's walking! You're doing a great job Ava." Chris said when she walked over to him. "Ahh, I'm so proud of you. Thanks for walking when I'm here."

"Chris, she walked. I can't believe it. John is going to be so pissed off when he finds out that he missed it."

"Yes, I know I would be." Chris said as Natalie was dialing John's number.

"Hey gorgeous." Cena answered the phone.

"John guess what?"

"You guys are coming to visit!"

"No, Ava walked today."

"Get out of here."

"Nah, Chris is here.."

"Wait a minute, what the fuck is he doing there?"

"He came for a visit."

"You mean to tell me, he seen Ava walk?"

"Well, yeah. Don't kill yourself over this, John. I know you're going to be in a pissed off mood."

"Natalie, your ex seen my daughter walk before me. How am I supposed to feel? Grateful?"

"John, just don't beat yourself up about it. I knew this was going to happen."

"How the hell am I supposed to feel, Nat? Tell me. I am not happy that that fucker is in my house and he got to see my daughter walk for the first time."

"What can I do, J? Seriously. I didn't know she was going to walk today or any other day for that matter."

"But why does he have to be there?"

"Because I want him to be!" Natalie hollered, and was shocked at her answer.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, John. It was nothing."

"Fine. You can fucking have him there." John said as he hung up the phone.

"John, John." Natalie said to complete blankness on the phone. "He hung up on me."

"Natalie, are you okay?" Chris said to the visibly shaken woman.

"He hung up on me."

"John?"

"Yeah. He hung up on me. He won't answer his phone." Natalie said in-between sobs.

-- meanwhile --

"God damn her." Cena said as he started throwing stuff.

"John, what's going on?" Randy said as he walked into the pretty trashed room.

"Natalie. Why did I have to sleep with her? Why?"

"You were drunk."

"I am never getting drunk again. She is the biggest MISTAKE I have ever made." Cena screamed.

"Bro, calm down. What happened?"

"Ava walked today."

"That's awesome." Randy said as John gave him a lop-sided frown.

"Well, I wasn't there but fucking Chris was."

"Why was Chris there?"

"Maybe because she's cheating on me with the idiot."

"Natalie needs help."

"Don't go on that shit that she needs help. She shouldn't even be pitied."

"John, get some sense knocked into you. She's basically a single mom - you are rarely home to take care of the baby and she has a pretty bruised leg. She just needed help. I seen the way she looks at you, bro. She loves you. There's absolutely nothing going on between her and the Masterpiece." Randy said to his angered friend.

"Yeah, fucking right - she's with him. Don't tell me she isn't. She said she wanted him there. We're so over - I'm going out. If she calls, tell the bitch that I don't want to talk to her."

"That bitch is the mother of your child."

"Right now - I really don't fucking care." Cena said storming out the arena and into his car. He went to someplace he hadn't been in long while, a club - and there was one person he had his eye on, and that person was Torrie.

**HMM.. What's this going to lead to?**

**Should Natalie and Chris get together?**

**No. They shouldn't.**

**Yes, they should. It's obvious that John's going to cheat.**

**Undecided.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Life Is Hard

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Life Is Hard**

"Randy, I really don't know what happened. He just had me so damn mad. I completely understood why he was angry. But there's nothing I could do about it, hell I could have missed her walking too. I didn't know that she was going to walk today."

"Yeah, he just went nuts. He'll be fine tomorrow. Just calm yourself down - everything will work itself out in the end."

"Thanks Randy. " Natalie smiled sincerely on the other end of the phone.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm always here to help."

"That means a lot. Well, I better get going. I'll talk to ya later!"

"Bye dear."

"You sound like we're married."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye then."

"Bye sweetie." Natalie flirted.

"Later dear."

--- meanwhile --

"Hey beautiful. I was looking for you." John said over the music to Torrie.

"Oh, really. Why's that?"

"Well I knew a beautiful woman like you would be lonely tonight."

"You got that right. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Fucking Chris Masters."

"Oh really, when did that happen?"

"Who the hell cares. Drinks are on me tonight."

"Where the hell is he?" Randy said walking in the club, looking for his friend. He really couldn't screw up a great relationship like this.

"I know what else would like to be on you, Cena."

"What's that?" John said downing yet another drink.

"Me." Torrie giggled.

"I think I definitely like that idea." John whispered in her ear as Randy came up.

"Sorry, to break this up - Cena, come with me." Randy said grabbing his friend.

"Get the fuck off of me, Randy. You're not my boss."

"Well, I am not letting you sleep with Torrie. It will just ruin my life."

"Like I did when I slept with Natalie." John retorted as Randy continued to drag him outside.

"Yeah, John. You're calling your own daughter a mistake and it ruined your life. Cmon, grow the fuck up John. You have a beautiful girlfriend and an adorable little girl waiting for you at home and you're going to give it up for one night with a complete slut?"

"What? Are you fucking her too? My god, my daughter is to a slut." John exclaimed as Randy slapped him and threw him into his car.

"Don't you dare call her that. You are the fucking idiot who's about to cheat on her with a slut." Randy said as they drove to the hotel.

-- in the hotel room --

"Just go to sleep man, I'm crashing here tonight." Randy said to his overly-drunk friend as he started dialing Natalie's number.

"Hey Randy. Did you find him?"

"Yeah, in the nick of time. He was quite flirtatious with Ms. Wilson tonight."

"Thanks so much, Randy. You're such a savior."

"Yeah, I know." Randy chuckled. "Well I'm here now, so I'm just going to go crash here tonight and keep a watch for him. Just go and get some sleep."

"Alright, Dad." Natalie laughed. "I owe you so big for this one."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Night Nat."

"Later, Ran."

-- the next morning -

"My God, my head hurts."

"Wonder why, dumbass." Randy said getting up.

"What the hell are you doing in my hotel room?"

"Well I had to save you from yourself last night."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cena said getting up as he rubbed his head. "Don't talk so loud, my head hurts like a bitch."

"Well, you about had your girl and your little one leave you."

"Huh?"

"You about cheated on Natalie last night with Torrie."

"It's not like that slut hasn't cheated on me with Chris." That comment made Randy irate, as he stormed over and threw John into a wall.

"I just told you not to fucking call her that. She is so far from a slut, that it's funny. She never cheated on you. Don't blame her for you not seeing your baby walk. If you'd start acting more like a father to the baby, maybe you wouldn't miss it so much, punk."

"Like I asked you last night, are you fucking her too?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"No, not when it involves Natalie and the adorable Ava. You're retarded if you'd ever hurt those two."

"Natalie hurt me."

"No she didn't. You're taking it out on her, you know it's all on you. You missed your daughter's first walk, I know you love them and you're pissed off at the career you chose to make you miss this. I know you Cena. I can tell it in your eyes, you know I am right."

"Whatever." Cena moved away from them.

"Call her and apologize to her, she deserves it." Randy threw the phone at him.

"I'm not calling her."

"Yes you are. I know you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Why? Are you embarrassed that you acted like a complete ass?"

"Whatever." John said putting the phone down on the bed.

"I'm out of here." Randy said. "You need to wise your ass up or you're going to lose them."

-twenty minutes later--

John had finally came to his senses and decided to dial the phone number.

"Hello." Natalie answered the phone hesitantly.

"Hey, what's up, baby?"

"Not much, you?" Natalie said nonchalantly.

"Nat, don't shut me out like this."

"Why shouldn't I, Cena? You've treated me like shit and I completely agree with you being pissed off - but not at me."

"I just took it out on the wrong person. I'm sorry, Nat. Please forgive me."

"One single phone call from you is not going to get my forgiveness. I'm not just pissed off because of that. You're constantly accusing me of cheating and I'm sick of it. Why would I cheat on you with Chris? Seriously, John, why? Come to think of it, I did cheat on Chris with some jackass, right?"

"Natalie, seriously. I apologize."

"I don't give a flying fuck if you apologize. You are constantly nagging me about this cheating binge. It's got to stop."

"Well then you got to let Chris go."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stop having Chris come over and help you. I forbid him coming over."

"Oh, yeah. Bring it, John. I'd never forbid Chris coming into this house."

"I'm Ava's father."

"Why don't you start acting like one?" Natalie said as she slammed the receiver down and tears flooded down her cheeks.

ARE NATALIE AND JOHN GOING TO LAST?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Making Up For Lost Time

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Making Up For Lost Time**

John Cena, walked into a very intimidating room. This room was Mr. McMahon's office. He came there with a purpose, he wanted some time off to patch up the relationship between him and his family.

"Hey John, what can I help ya with?"

"Well, I really haven't had a chance to be home with Natalie and Ava as of late.."

"And you need some time off?"

"Yes, sir. Please. I really need it."

"But you're one of the main attractions on RAW."

"Sir, I love this business more than anything but I'm going to lose my girlfriend and my daughter if I don't."

"Alright, Cena. I'm giving you a week off. That's it. The WWE can't lose you."

"Sounds good. Thank you Mr. McMahon." John said standing up and shaking the boss's hand.

--- that night--

Flying home..

John laid back on his airplane seat, and thought about how much Randy had been right. It was his fault for mostly everything although he blamed her for the whole Chris incident. However, he didn't come home to fight - he wanted to regain his family.

--at home --

"Who the hell is walking in the door, Ava?" Natalie said grabbing her daughter and going over to the lobby. "Oh, it's just you."

"Dada."

"What did she just say?"

"She's never talked before." Natalie said surprised at her daughter's outburst.

"Dada." She repeated herself.

"OMG! Ava! I'm right here, honey and I'm not going anywhere." John said picking the little girl up and looking directly at Natalie.

"I can't believe she talked."

"Ava, I'm so proud of you." John cooed at his daughter.

"So when are you home until?"

"Next week." John said playing with Ava, as Natalie grabbed his luggage. "Don't worry about that, we can get that later. I want to spend time with you two."

"Gee, fun." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that." John replied sternly as they walked into the living room.

-- two hours later--

Ava was in taking her nap while John and Natalie were in the living room, just watching the TV.

"Natalie, I apologize for the outburst. It wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"John, it was no one's fault. Ava could have started walking when I wasn't here either. I just get pissed that you take stuff way out of proportion, especially the whole Chris incident." Natalie said.

"Baby, I get jealous." John wholeheartedly admitted.

"John, why would I leave you? I love you. I never thought I would, but I do so much, and you just can't be happy with me and my love."

"Baby, it's enough."

"No, it's not. Your jealousness has got to stop, especially since I am going back on the road in two months. I never want to leave you. You're the one for me. I don't want Chris, if Chris and I were supposed to be together - we'd be still,; yet, we aren't." Natalie said all in one breath.

"Please just understand where I am coming from. You said you wanted Chris there."

"John, I get lonely. I wanted him here - he's one of my good friends. I'm not with him."

"Please just understand."

"Damnit, John. I do understand. I can see why you're pissed off. But, he's one of my good friends and I want him to be around me. He's always going to be a part of my life. Hell, I was engaged to the guy."

"I know. Just let's not argue anymore." John said standing up next to Natalie

"Haha, like that's going to happen."

"Please, baby. Let's make this work."

"Let's." Natalie kissed him.

"I couldn't wait for the moment for that to happen." John said lifting her up.

"Why are you lifting me up?"

"Hmm. I want you to save all your energy for the makeup sex."

"Good idea, Cena."

---- couple poll:-----

CENA AND NATALIE?

CHRIS AND NATALIE?

ANOTHER WWE/ TNA SUPERSTAR AND NATALIE?

PLEASE REVIEW.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS THUS FAR. I APPRECIATE THEM VERY MUCH! I HAVE A LOT OF GOOD, AND SURPRISING IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, SO KEEP REVIEWING, Y'ALL!

NATALIE


	26. Never Thought This Would Happen

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Never Thought This Would Happen**

--two months later--

Natalie was now back on the road and things were finally going good for her and John. They were more in love with each other and Ava was talking a lot. John was ecstatic to have his two favorite girls back traveling with him.

"God, it's so great to be back." Natalie said as she and John walked into the arena.

"It's so great to have you back, baby." John said as he kissed her.

"Nat, you're back!" Randy said coming up and grabbing her.

"Yes, Randall, I am."

"It's so great to see you again. You look great." Randy said putting her down.

"Thanks, hon. So do you." Natalie smiled at him.

"John, Vince wants to see you." A stagehand came up and said to the group.

"I'll see you later, baby." John kissed her forehead.

"I'll be with Randall Keith." Natalie said grabbing his hand.

"You're the only person I will let call me that."

"That's cause you love me, Orton." Natalie winked at him as they sat across from each other in catering. Little did she know, he really did. His love for her led to the demise of his and Trish's relationship.

"So what's new?"

"Ava's talking."

"Really? I'll have to stop by and see her."

"Great. So how are you and Trish?" Natalie asked, everyone thought they were the perfect couple.

"Ahh, no longer together." Randy hung his head.

"Randall, why?"

"Just weren't meant for each other, I guess." Randy lied knowing the real reason, he had fallen for Natalie, while trying to rescue her boyfriend.

"That's a shame. I'm sorry about that. John never said anything."

"Well, only a few of us knew. I just told John the other day."

"I see. I know you'll find someone, Randall. You're an amazing guy." Natalie smiled at him, unbeknownst to her, he would never get the girl he wanted.

"Thanks, dear. You're pretty amazing yourself." Randy winked.

"See, what girl wouldn't fall for that wink?" Natalie flirted.

"Oh, so you dig the wink?"

"Hmm.. Orton, you know you're good looking. Why ask me?"

"Just to hear you say it."

"Oh yeah. Randy, you're so damn sexy." Natalie flirted.

"I know." Randy laughed.

"You're such an ass." Natalie laughed right along with him.

"What's so funny?" John said walking up to the table.

"Randy's a complete ass."

"We already knew that." John said sitting down next to Natalie.

"How was the meeting with Vince?"

"Pretty good. Still ain't going to win that title. Edge and his whore are still going to have it."

"I see, that really sucks." Natalie said. "I'm going to go to the locker room and see the girls. I'll see you two later." Natalie said as John kissed her.

"Later."

--five minutes later--

"You seem uneasy, Cena." Randy said taking note of his friend's demeanor.

"I'm going to propose tonight." John said, as Randy just about spit out his drink.

"You think the time is right?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I love Natalie. She's the best. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You guys just got over that big fight."

"I know, I know. But, I can't wait any longer. Natalie and I, hopefully after RAW tonight, will be engaged."

"Well, I am happy for you, man. You both deserve all the happiness in the world." Randy lied; he definitely wasn't happy about this, but he had to pretend.

"Thanks, bud. Well, I am going to find Nat. I'll talk to ya later, bro."

"Later." Randy said as he watched John get up and walk away.

--after RAW--

"John, where are we going?" Natalie asked, John was very in a hurry about everything.

"Somewhere. It's a surprise, baby."

"Where's Ava?"

"She's with the girls."

"Oh okay. John, this is a suite."

"I got us a suite tonight. Is that alright with you?" John said unlocking the door with the card. When Natalie walked in, she couldn't believe what was there before her eyes, rose petals and candles were scattered all over the hotel room.

"John, everything looks so beautiful."

"What's all of this for?"

"You deserve the very best, and I have a question for you." John said smiling at his hopefully soon-to-be bride.

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

John got down on one knee and started saying the whole speech he had planned out. "Natalie, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I never thought we'd be here, right here - right now. Things might have started out rough between us but we are stronger than ever now. You have given me the two greatest gifts in the world - your heart and our daughter. So,what I am trying to say is will you marry me?" John stood up as there were tears falling out of her eyes.

"Yes, John. I'd love to be your wife." Natalie kissed him as he slid the enormous rock on her finger.

"Great." John said as he kissed her much more passionately.

"I love you, Cena."

"I love you too, baby."

--- REVIEWER POLL:---

--Cena and Natalie?

---Another WWE Superstar and Natalie?

PLEASE REVIEW


	27. You Weren't Supposed to Know

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: You Weren't Supposed to Know**

Randy awoke the next morning to a persistent knocking at his hotel room door.

"Who the hell is it?" Randy groggily answered the door.

"It's me, sweetie." Natalie said walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone a little grumpy today, eh?"

"You woke me up."

"Randy, it's 10 am. Breakfast."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I thought you'd be too busy celebrating the engagement."

"Nah, John had a meeting early this morning."

"Oh I see. Well, lemme get ready and we can go." Randy said excited that he had actually got to spend some time with her.

--at the restaurant--

"So you and ol' Cena are getting married?"

"Yeah." Natalie said sort of nonchalantly.

"Don't sound too excited?"

"Oh, I am very much. I can't help but question John's motives."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just got over that big fight and things. Things still are not great between us and this, is just a shock to me."

"You and me both."

"Why?"

"He told me he was going to propose yesterday and I asked him the same thing."

"Well.."

"He just said you were the one for him."

"Oh, I see. Well, anyway - when are we going to find a woman for you?"

"I don't know. I'm not really worrying about it."

"Oh, it's just because you're just so damn sexy that you can get a woman anytime you want, right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

--- meanwhile --

"So you mean to tell me he cheated on you?" Mickie asked Trish as they were talking in catering.

"I don't think he did."

"Then why'd you break up with him?"

"Umm.. If some guy screams out another woman's name during sex, then I don't think you need him."

"What name did he say?"

"Natalie."

"You mean to tell me he screamed Natalie's name?"

"Yes, and it's not like he said it once. He said it quite a few times."

"Do you think he wants her?"

"Well yeah, why else? He wants her - he's always wanted her."

"You have always been with him."

"I know that. But, they're like best friends. He loves her and he doesn't want to admit it to anyone."

"I find this hard to believe."

"This isn't the first time this has happened either."

"What?"

"He's done it a couple times, a lot when he's drunk. He fantasizes about her all the time. He's in love with her."

"But her and Cena just got engaged last night."

"Yeah, I know."

"I still can't believe this."

"No woman wants her boyfriend to scream another girl's name."

"Well, I can completely agree with you, there."

Little did the two women know, that John Cena had heard every word that they said and he was none too happy.


	28. So I Heard Right?

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: So I Heard Right?**

John Cena was none too happy about what he had just heard. Shock and Anger had overcame his body - his best friend was in love with his fiancée. He could not believe that this had been happening with Trish for so long and his anger just became stronger when he seen the two of them together, arms linked walking down the hall smiling and laughing.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Natalie strolled over and hugged her fiancé.

"Not much, what are you two up to?" John said nonchalantly.

"We just got back from lunch."

"Congrats on the engagement, there bro." Randy said as he walked away.

"What's with the attitude, John?"

"What attitude, beautiful?"

"You didn't even say anything to Randy."

"Well.."

"He's like your best friend."

"I just didn't want to talk to him, that's all."

"Yeah fucking right. Tell me what's up."

"Baby, there's nothing wrong. I just don't feel like talking, I'd rather be doing something else with my lips." John said pulling her close and kissing Natalie passionately.

"I am not complaining, there."

--- later on that day --

"Are you and John still coming to Dave's party tonight?" Nickie asked her best girl friend as she walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, lemme see that ring."

"Oh, yeah." Natalie said showing off her new engagement ring.

"It's huge." Nickie replied taking notice of the four karat ring.

"I know, it's so beautiful though, isn't it?"

"Yes. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. Very happy." Natalie gushed.

"Well, I best be going - going to decorate the party."

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I'll be alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Natalie said walking down the stairs to the guys' locker room and ran into Randy, in the process.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Talking to Nickie about Dave's party."

"Hmm.. Is it okay that I go with you and John since the whole Trish thing?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Natalie said as they walked to the locker room.

"Well, maybe you and your fiancee wanted the evening by yourselves."

"I doubt it." Natalie said as they walked into the locker room. "Hey John, what's up baby?"

"Not much, are we still going to the party tonight?" John said not even acknowledging his best friend standing there too.

"Yes, Randy's going with us." Natalie said as Randy walked away from them and talked to several other wrestlers.

"Why's he going with us?"

"I said he could. He doesn't want to go by himself because of the whole Trish breakup thing."

"Wonder why?" John whispered.

"What was that, baby?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, I got to go and talk to someone about something. Ava's with Nickie. I'll see ya later gorgeous." John said as he kissed her and left.

He headed to where he would find some answers - from Trish Stratus. Luckily, he caught her alone in catering.

"Trish, just the person I was looking for." John said as he sat down across from her.

"Why's that, Cena?"

"About the breakup."

"Oh, that." Trish sighed - it seemed that's all everyone wanted to know about anymore.

"Yes, I overheard you and Mickie talking.."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Well, yeah. You mentioned Natalie's name quite a few times."

"What can I say? So did Randy." Trish smirked.

"So it's all true?"

"Why would I have broken up with him if it's not? He didn't cheat on me with Natalie, but it sounded like he wanted to A LOT."

"I see. I'm sorry, Trish."

"It's alright. I cant help it that Randy was in love with your fiance. Congrats on that by the way."

"Thank you. Listen, I better get going but thanks for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, Cena. Just watch them."

"I will, believe me. I'll see you tonight at Dave's party."

"Yup, see ya then." Trish walked away from John, as he headed back to the locker room.


	29. Humiliation

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Humiliation**

Natalie walked out of the hotel room bathroom to where Randy and John were sitting, very, very quietly.

"You both ready?" Natalie asked as both nodded their head as their signal they could leave. "Wow, talkative group here tonight."

"Yeah." John laughed nervously as Randy began to wonder if he had known the truth about his and Trish's breakup.

--at the club--

The club, in simplest terms, was packed. Wrestlers and Divas had lined the club - dancing and drinking - celebrating Batista's big birthday. In the VIP section, Dave and Nikki were joined by Trish, Adam, Paul and Stephanie. When John, Natalie and Randy arrived at the party - you can feel the tension surface the room.

"Happy Birthday Dave." Natalie said, trying to break the ice as she handed him her and John's gift.

"Thanks, Nat." Dave said hugging the woman as John and Randy took a seat at another table, with Natalie soon following them.

"John, you want to dance?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood." John said taking a swig of his beer.

"Fine then, Randall - want to dance?"

"I don't care." Randy said as Natalie yanked him out of the seat. "What the fuck is wrong with John?"

"I don't know, baby."

_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want_

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

John watched the two's little bump and grind - and had it. He had to confront Randy. The rest of the party watched as John went down the stairs to the dance floor and went up to Randy.

"Stay the fuck away from her." John said as he went between him.

"John, what the hell?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, you want to know what?"

"John, don't." Randy pleaded with his best friend.

"What the hell is going on? Someone better tell me." Natalie said angrily.

An overly irate John, " You want to know what honey, you know the real reason to Randy and Trish's breakup."

"Why does it matter, John?"

"Because it fucking involves you." By this time, the whole club was silent - watching the three of them.

"John, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems the little fuck face pretty boy is in love with you, and that's why Trish broke it off with him. No wonder, you're an ass, Randy." John said punching him directly in the eye.

"John, stop it. Randy, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true." Randy said clinching his eye.

"Why the fuck would you do this? Why would you try to break up my family?" John screamed at the man.

"No one was supposed to know."

"Oh yeah, moaning someone else's name really isn't going to get you anywhere. Stay the hell away from me and my family. Natalie is my family - stay far away, you fucking creep. I hate you, Randy. Why cant you just be happy with what you had?"

"Oh yeah, Cena - you are one to talk. If it wasn't for me, Natalie would have left your sorry ass a long time ago. Think about it - you were so close to cheating on her with Torrie, but no - I saved the relationship."

"John, you need to calm down." Natalie said appalled of the way he was acting

"Calm down, fucking right I'll calm down. This bozo of a best friend fell in love with you."

"Why are you so fucking angry? It's not like I'm screwing him on the side."

"Oh yeah, right." John said.

"What? Don't even think of accusing me of cheating on you."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe anyone anymore? Hell, my best friend fell in love with my fiancee because he moans her name in bed when he's with one of the best looking women ever. What's that?"

"John, come on - let's go." Natalie said grabbing him.

"I'm not finishing with this prick over here yet. Why'd you have to fall in love with her?"

"John, it's not like you were treating her right - when she was away, you'd talk and talk to Torrie. You'd blame her all the time for cheating on you - you went as far as almost cheating on her. Look at Natalie - she's beautiful and you have Ava. You just want to ruin all this and blame it all on her and I. Why don't you look at your own damn faults, John?"

"You son-of-a-bitch. How dare you say I don't deserve my fiancee and my daughter." John lunged after him again, this time punching him three times in the face. "Oh, whatcha going to do now? Your pretty boy face is black and blue, you ass."

"John, knock it off." Natalie said going to look for Randy.

"Yeah, go after him since he loves you and all."

"John, you are taking this way out of proportion. C'mon, Randy - let's go." Natalie said grabbing Randy as they headed out.

-- in the hotel room --

"What the fuck is wrong with him? That was SO humiliating."

"Natalie, ouch." Randy squealed as she rubbed ointment on his black eye. "I was humiliated."

"I just don't understand what is wrong with him. He ruined Dave's party over nothing. Why couldn't he wait until we got home?" Natalie said as she looked at Randy. "Look what I put you through. Your black eye."

"I don't care, baby. I'd withstand hundreds of black eyes for that ring on your finger to be from me." Randy smiled sincerely at her. Natalie was shocked to hear that coming from his mouth.

"Randall Keith, that was so sweet." Natalie said standing in between his legs. "I'm touched."

"I'm touched that you're touched." Randy winked.

"I got to go back to him." Natalie sighed; she really didn't want to.

"Where's Ava?"

"My mom has her for two weeks. I didn't want to leave her but we've been so busy and everything and Mom loves her so she took her."

"I see." Randy sighed knowing she was going to be leaving.

"Why do I not want to leave?" Natalie asked looking into Randy's black eye.

"Because someone is keeping you here. Admit it, Natalie - you feel it too."

"Admit what?"

"You know there's something between us. I love you - I've loved you since I met you. I kept it quiet with Chris, because I was madly in love with Trish. But when you and John got together, I pretended that I didn't care so you'd never know."

"I don't know, Randy." Natalie said getting up and heading to the door.

"Natalie, just say you feel it too. Don't hide from me. You can't even look at me." Randy said as he lifted her chin to where her chocolate brown eyes met his.

"Randy, I'm with someone else."

"Who fucking cares, Natalie? Does he treat you well and everything? No, he's only with you because of Ava." Randy said stating the harsh reality.

"I got to go." Natalie said as she opened the door.

Randy grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. "Keep that in mind, baby." Randy smirked as Natalie left speechless.

_What a dilemma._

READERS POLL:

After this chapter, who do you want together?

-John and Natalie?

-Randy and Natalie?

I think I have an idea how this story is going to end up but please help me pick the perfect match for Natalie!

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them.


	30. Another Petty Argument

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Another Petty Argument**

Natalie walked back to her hotel room. She absolutely dreaded going back to John, mostly because she knew that he wouldn't be in the best of moods. She just hated this relationship anymore and really couldn't help but question his motives in proposing to her. She quietly slipped her card into the hole and strolled into the hotel room where she heard the television.

"Hey." Natalie silently stated.

"Whatever." John said turning his head back towards the television screen.

"Why should you be pissed at me? If anything, I should be pissed at you." Natalie said, she really didn't want to have this discussion with him right now.

"Why don't you just go crawl back to Black Eye?" John laughed.

"Such a shallow asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you slept with me."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You. You never side with me on anything. I'm marrying you and you never support me."

"John, come on now. What's there to support you on especially with Randy. You had no right to confront him at Dave's party like that. You made a complete ass out of yourself."

"Just trying to get my message across."

"How could you do that to your best friend?"

"He's in love with you and you're mine. I have to get my message across somehow."

"Who cares if he's in love with me? He wasn't acting on it."

"He would, believe me. He's an Orton, he'll do anything to get what he wants."

"I can't believe you would speak so lowly of your friend."

"See you're always defending the other guy. How do you think I feel - it seems every guy who's around you falls in love with you? Hell, I have to be overprotective because hell, the guy is probably going to fall in love with you."

"That's just an excuse, Cena. I just can't see how this relationship is going to work." Natalie sighed frustrated.

"What?"

"John, you're constantly jealous of any guy that's around me. I've been completely faithful this entire time and yet, you still accuse me. I know, we have a daughter but we can't work together. I love you, John but I can't deal with this anymore. My work has been suffering and everything - and it's all because of this stress."

"It's more than that. You're in love with Randy, aren't you?"

"I'm not in love with Randy." Natalie shouted. "I'm just sick and tired of you, John. I just can't be in this relationship anymore - it sucks. I can't take it anymore. It's over, John."

"Natalie, wait."

"No, John. I'm sick and tired of waiting around for you to be this great guy like you were in the beginning of this relationship. You're just not yourself anymore. I can't stand being around you." Natalie said grabbing her stuff and leaving.

She couldn't believe where she was going, she was going back to the hotel room she was just in.

"Who is it?" Randy said confused on who it would be at this time of night.

"It's me." Natalie said in between sobs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Randy said taking her in his arms.

"It's over."

"What is?"

"John and I. I'm sick and tired of him. I can't be with him anymore."

"Is it because of me?" Randy said looking down at her.

"I don't know." Natalie said smiling up at him.

"What's that look for?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know a lot, eh? Come in here, sweetie."

"Whatever, Randy. Can I room..?"

"Yes, like you'd even have to ask. I'd love to have you sleep in the same bed as me." Randy joked.

"So bad, Orton."

"Yeah, yeah. So are you going to get changed?"

"Want me out of my clothes?" Natalie flirted. She was already feeling better.

"You really want me to answer that?" Randy smirked.

"Well.. I already know the answer but I just wanted to hear you say it." Natalie winked at the stunned Legend Killer as she walked into the luxurious bathroom. She soon emerged from the bathroom in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"That's all you wear to bed?" Randy swallowed hard, it was going to be a hard time sleeping with her in that.

"Yeah. Look's like it's going to be a problem, eh?" Natalie said walking up to him.

"Slightly. Didn't you hear tonight that I kind of had some feelings for you?"

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't believe it. I don't go for guys with black eyes." Natalie joked.

"Real funny. You want funny? This is funny." Randy said picking Natalie up and tossing her on the bed tickling her.

"Oh God… Randy! Stop it!" Natalie huffed.

"That's about the last two words, you'd ever say to me." Randy winked as he continued his tickling attack.

"Randall, stop it! Oh God.." Natalie said out of breath.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop." Randy said ending up on top of her.

"You're such an ass."

"And you are so damn sexy." Randy said about ready to kiss her as she pulled him closer.

"So are you." Natalie said taking off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy questioned after his shirt was discarded on the floor.

"Please make love to me, Randy." Natalie said sincerely looking into his breathtaking blue eyes.

"That's all I needed gorgeous." Randy said kissing her once again.

-- the next morning --

Natalie awoke to find a tattooed covered arm draped around her naked waist. When she took a closer look at it, she knew it was Randy's arm draped across her, and she smiled thinking of the very passionate night the two had spent together. Call her a whore or a slut - but she was falling for Randy.

"It's about time you get up, sleepy." Randy said rolling her over to face him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"For the past hour. You're quite the character when you sleep. You have these adorable quirks about you."

"You're so sweet.."

"That's not what you were screaming last night, baby."

"Well at least this time, you moaned the right woman's name." Natalie joked.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was. So today, we're going to have to face the music."

"Yeah. I'm such an ass for sleeping with you - that's what they're all going to say."

"But, Randall - I wanted you to sleep with me." Natalie said kissing him as she got up out of bed.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, wanna join me?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Randy said getting up out of bed.

"Didn't think you pass this opportunity up." Natalie giggled as they headed into the shower.

Although it was rainbows and sunshine in one hotel room, the other hotel room was filled with thunderstorms.

The room looked like it had been burglarized. John Cena went crazy after she had left him. She had really left him - and it was all his fault. He let his jealousy take over him and he really had to get her back.

POLL:

Does John deserve a second chance?

-Yes

-No

-Not Sure Yet.

-I'd prefer her with Randy.


	31. The Day After

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Day After**

John Cena walked through the restaurant - ready to meet his friends for breakfast. He had one hell of a night - his fiancee and mother of his daughter had left him - mostly, for another man.

"John, what's wrong?" Adam said taking note of his friend's ragged appearance.

"I don't want to talk about it." John stated sternly.

"Fine. But, one hundred bucks bets its about last night at Dave's party." Adam replied.

"Adam, I said I didn't want to fucking talk about." John hollered at his friend.

"Fine, buddy." Adam said taking another bite of his breakfast.

"She left me." John whispered.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah, she left me for Orton."

"Really? Last night?"

"She went to his hotel room and came back to ours and we just had it out, like we usually do. And then, she left. She said she couldn't stand being in a relationship with me."

"Wow. I didn't think she would do that but after last night."

"I acted like a complete ass, didn't I?"

"I can't say I would have done exactly what you did. I can see where you're coming from. Natalie's very lovable, but she really was faithful .Obviously, there's a trust issue there." Adam said attempting to compromise the whole situation, when Randy and Natalie walked into the same restaurant.

"See, look who she's with."

"John, no offense but she looks the happiest I've ever seen her."

"Whatever. I got to get out of here." John said getting up and out of the restaurant.

-- meanwhile --

"So far, so good." Randy said as him and Natalie sat down in one of the booths.

"Yeah." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel guilty."

"I understand." Randy said trying to feel better.

"It's just like last night was amazing, but it just feels like I'm cheating on him. Why the hell am I explaining this to you?"

"Beats me." Randy said laughing.

"You're an ass, Orton." Natalie joked.

"Yeah, I do have a nice one." Randy winked at her - he absolutely loved being with her. Although, he was quite confused if they were "together" yet.

"I agree." Natalie smiled at him.

--- at RAW pre-meeting --

Natalie and Randy had sat together and got the dirty looks from just about the whole locker room.

"Is it me or does everyone want to glare at us?" Natalie said whispering in Randy's ear.

"Who gives a fuck? We're allowed to do whatever the hell we want." Randy said trying to install some confidence in her.

"I guess you're right." Natalie smiled. She then looked over at John who looked like hell. She understood why - but she couldn't help but blame him. If he would have just confronted Randy alone, she wouldn't have had to be so harsh. However, her and John were not supposed to be together - they just fought and fought and in the end, neither of the two were as happy as they should be.

Okay.

Randy is winning the poll by a long shot.. But please get your votes in.

Who should Natalie end up with?

- Randy

- John

- No one


	32. Ava Is Still Number One to Me

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Ava's Still Number One to Me**

--two weeks later--

Natalie was still torn. She was now falling in love with a wonderful man, Randy, but on the other hand, couldn't help but feel guilty when it came to John Cena. Over the past two weeks, Natalie had attempted time and time again to clear her mind - but it still remain divided. However, the only thing that wasn't divided was the love for her and John's daughter, Ava. She hadn't seen Ava in over two weeks because the WWE's hectic schedule kept both John and her away from their adorable daughter. However, Ava was staying at John's this week and Vince let Natalie and John have the week off to spend with their daughter.

"Are you going to be okay without me, Orton?" Natalie said sitting on his lap.

"I think I'll be fine. I'll just annoy the hell out of you by calling you and texting you all the time."

"Texting? Orton, do you even know what that means?" Natalie said kissing his neck.

"You keep doing that and I'll forget you even say that."

"Funny, Orton. I just can't wait to spend time with Ava."

"Ava has a very sexy mother."

"I know that." Natalie said kissing him passionately.

"Baby, cmon. You got to leave soon." Randy said rubbing her back as if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"It's John."

"Is he okay with this?" Randy asked her.

"I'm not too sure, so just don't throw it in his face. Alright?"

"Anything for you, gorgeous."

"Hey John. Do you want to come in? I got a lot of luggage."

"I figured. Hey Randy."

"Cena." Randy said as he looked at him and then back at the TV.

"You ready to go, Nat?" John said as he grabbed some luggage and headed out of the hotel room.

"Yeah, let's go. See you later Ran."

"Bye Nat."

--- at John's home --

"When's Ava coming?" John said anxious to see his little girl.

"Mom's bringing her in about an hour." Natalie said sitting down on the chair across from him.

"So you and Orton are you like together?"

"I guess so."

"Cool." John said uneasily.

"John, I just wish you would have acted differently at Dave's party."

"Join the crowd. I acted like a complete ass that night. I lost the only woman I ever really loved that night."

"I'm glad you realize that now."

"Yeah. I apologize. It was my fault I lost you, not yours."

"I guess."

"Are you happy now?"

"John, you made me happy - you and Ava. We were a family. Randy's wonderful." Natalie wholeheartedly admitted.

"Thanks for making me feel hella guilty."

"John, I never meant to hurt you. I was just so pissed at you that night. You acted like an idiot. I was so humiliated, Randy was so humiliated. That's the thing with you - you don't trust me. I never cheated on you at all. I never was tempted or anything. I hated who you became after you found out about Randy. I still love you, John." Natalie said as someone knocked at the door.

"Ava!" John said as he lifted up his little girl.

"Daddy!"

"It's so great to see you baby. Daddy loves you so much."

"Mommy!" Ava said as John put her in Natalie's arms.

"Baby! I love you."

"Love you and Dad." Ava said.

"You're getting so big, Ava." John commented.

"Well I am going to go, I'll see you two later." Natalie's mom said as she kissed Ava and left.

"So what are we going to do today Ava?" Natalie asked her daughter.

"Mall."

"Wow, she's so much like her mother." John joked.

"You're so mean. She looks like you though."

"Yeah, she does. She's beautiful."

"Well let's go to the Mall." Natalie said as she put their two-year old daughter down and the threesome headed to the mall.

-- that night --

"I just tucked Ava in." John said as he sat down on the back porch beside Natalie.

"Good."

"Thank you."

"For what, John?"

"For giving me, Ava. She's everything to me. Well, you and her are. She's the best gift you could have ever given me. I love her dearly."

"Awwe, John. You're welcome." Natalie said.

"I messed up so bad. I regret it everyday." John said as he hugged Natalie.

"John, don't be so down on yourself." Natalie said trying to hold her composure. She really felt guilty.

"I fucked up, Nat for nothing."

"John, you just felt the need to let out your anger. It's done and over with. I'm past it, and you should be." Natalie said as she stood up. "Anyways, I am heading to bed, John. Night."

"Night, Nat."

---POLL:

Is John winning back Natalie's affections?

Yes.

No.

He should, they belong together.


	33. The New Chick in Cena's Life

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The New Chick in Cena's Life**

It had been a week since Natalie and John came back from visiting with Ava. It had been a wonderful week for the both of them. It was obvious to anyone that these two, although split up, these two still cared for their little girl.

However, while Natalie went back to her relationship with Randy - this left John all alone. Nevertheless, this left another Diva to tend to the lonely John Cena.

"Doesn't John look good today?" Maria announced to her small group of friends.

"Yeah, he always does." Victoria mentioned.

"He looks lonely."

"Yeah, Natalie left him - I'm sure we all know why he's lonely."

"Well, maybe Vic, I could help cure the loneliness." Maria said as she walked over to John, at the catering table. "Hey Cena, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, Ria. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. I was wondering did you maybe want to hang out after RAW? Like go see a movie or something?"

"That late at night?" John raised his eyebrow at another one of her comments.

"Well, we could rent one and watch it in my hotel room."

"I don't know."

"Please John. I'd really like it." Maria pleaded with him.

"Sure, I'll be over after I get to the hotel." John said as she smiled.

"I'll see you then, John." Maria said as she hugged him and walked away, very happy.

-- later on that night (after RAW)--

He really didn't necessarily want to go to Maria's hotel room. She was still pretty vulnerable after her breakup with CM Punk about a month ago and he really didn't want anything to happen to them. However, he thought that he might have a good time with her - so he went over.

"Hey John, come on in." Maria said as she opened the door and let him in.

"Nice match tonight, Ria."

"Yeah right, John. My matches will never be as good as yours." Maria noted as she got two Pepsis out of the cooler and handed him one as she sat down.

"Thanks. So how have you been doing since the breakup and all?"

"I've been a lot better. It's sad but it's over and I have to accept it, right?"

"Same here."

"You and Natalie made such a wonderful couple."

"Yeah, I thought so too. We just weren't compatible, I guess." John said as they flipped channels on the TV.

"I see. I was just looking for something a bit more long-term, he wasn't."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I got my heart broken. What can I say?"

"I'm real sorry about that." John replied, he really hated seeing her this sad.

--5 months later--

Natalie was working on a script for next week's RAW when someone knocked on her office door.

"Come on in." Natalie said as John walked into her office.

"Hey, I wanted to ask ya something."

"What's that, Cena?"

"When's Ava coming to visit?"

"Mom's bringing her in two days, why?"

"I was just wondering because I forgot. I've been spending a lot of time with Maria as of late."

"That's cool. I'm glad you're moving on." Natalie said, although she couldn't help but wonder why she was just so jealous.

"Yeah, well I got to go. Call me later with the details of Ava coming and everything. I definitely want to be around."

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Later."

A couple minutes later, Natalie received another knock at her door.

"Come in." Natalie said as Randy walked through the door. "Why would you even think of knocking, sexy?"

"Well, you might be having a meeting or something and then I come barging in."

"You could interrupt any meeting anytime if you come looking like that." Natalie said looking at his very sexy outfit.

"Ooh, you like it, baby?"

"Very much, so." Natalie said kissing him.

"I love you, you know that?" Randy admitted.

"I love you too, Orton." Natalie said as she kissed him more passionately. "Shouldn't you be at the gym?"

"Fuck the gym. Who wouldn't want to be here? God, you drive me crazy."

"Orton." Natalie moaned as he kissed her neck. "We can't do this here, Orton."

"Why the hell not? Who's going to catch us?"

"Wonder if Vince walks in and sees us?"

"What are the chances of that happening?" Randy said as someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Natalie said fixing her top.

"Fucking people." Randy cursed.

"Ok, come in." Natalie said as Maria walked into the office.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Maria asked her.

"I'll see you later, babe." Randy said as he kissed her and walked out of the office.

"What's up, Maria?" Natalie said as she walked back over to her desk.

"Was I interrupting something?"

_Yes, very much so. _"Nah, just Randy and I hanging out."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you come here for something?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Natalie questioned, she figured it had to be something dealing with John.

"John."

"I figured. What about him?"

"Well I know you two have a daughter together and stuff."

"What are you trying to say?" Natalie said already getting annoyed with the girl.

"I'm in love with John and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us living together?"

"I don't care what John does, as long as he pays attention to his daughter, his personal life doesn't affect me in the least bit. When did you decide to move in together?"

"Well, John and I have been together for about two months and he's spent the night over several times." Maria blushed. "And well, I think I should give him a key but since we are friends I didn't want to affect anything."

"Oh, that's thoughtful." Natalie lied. "Nah, I don't have a problem with it."

"That's great. I'm going to go talk to him about it now."

-- later on that day --

"So what's the newest gossip?" Stephanie said walking into Natalie's office.

"Maria came up to me and asked if her and John had my permission to move in together."

"What?" Nickie asked her friend.

"Yes, I was like why the hell do I care?"

"Something tells me you care a lot more than you think you do." Nickie said taking notice of Natalie's demeanor.

"Nah, John and I are just parents, nothing else." Natalie said confidently. "As a matter of fact, I am going to go find my man right now."


	34. Changes

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Changes**

--six months later--

It had been six months since John and Maria had moved in together and everything was working for the best, well at least that's what everyone thought.

"Ava!"

"Daddy!" Ava said running to her father's arms as him and Natalie picked up their little girl.

"I love you, sweetie." John said as he put the little girl down to see her mother.

"Ava! Mommy missed you so much."

"Natalie, John - can I talk to you two privately for a minute?" Natalie's mother asked them as they walked into her house and sat down on the couch.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Well, I found a lump on Ava's neck." Natalie's mother said as Natalie was shocked.

"Where at, Mom? Ava, come here."

"It's a lump, right here on her neck." Natalie's mother showed both Natalie and John, and indeed there was a lump. Natalie expected the worst right away.

"Mom, she might have cancer. Oh my God!" Natalie said crying onto John's shoulder.

"Nat, we don't know that for sure." John said rubbing her back; however, he wasn't so convinced either.

-- the next day --

The threesome spent the night at John's house. Even though, he mostly moved in with Maria, he still kept his house before.

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for my daughter." Natalie said as she talked to the doctor's receptionist.

"And this is for what?" The receptionist asked.

"My mother found a lump on my daughter's neck, and I just wanted the doctor to check it out and make sure it's nothing serious."

"Oh, okay. Well, I can get you in today at 1:00. Is that alright?"

"Yes, we will be there. Thank you very much." Natalie said hanging up the phone.

Natalie walked into the living room where John was playing with Ava.

"Did ya get one?" John asked her as she sat down next to him.

"Yea, today at 1. John, I'm just so scared. Wonder if..?"

"Natalie, just don't think about that. I'm worried and scared as much you are, but we have to remain positive." John said as he hugged Natalie. Although, they had been broken up for almost a year now, he was still in love with her - even though he had Maria in his life and Randy in Natalie's, he still wondered if there could ever be another future in store for him and Natalie.

"John, how come you always know what to say?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." John smiled at her as they remembered Dave's party.

"Spoke too soon, eh?" Natalie laughed as John reached over and kissed her. "Umm, what was that?"

"I just couldn't resist."

"John.."

"Daddy, let's play." Ava said interrupting them as she wanted to play some more.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's play." John said as Natalie left the room - completely stumped at the actions of John just a few short seconds ago.

-- at the doctor's --

"Well, well. Let's see what's wrong with little Ava here." The doctor said as he walked into the room. "Where's the lump?"

"It's right here, Doc." John said as he showed the lump to the considerate doctor.

"Ooh, that's quite a lump. When did you two detect it?"

"Natalie's mother detected it about a week ago. We're wrestlers so Natalie's mother takes care of her while we're away."

"Well, don't automatically assume it's cancer. I know everyone does. I do want to schedule a biopsy to make sure it's not cancer." The doctor spoke.

"Sounds good to me. When's this going to be scheduled? How about two days from now?"

"At 10 am. St. Barks Hospital?"

"Sounds good to us. Thank you so much, Doc." John said as he got Ava off the examination table.

-- at home --

"John, Do you want to call Vince or do you want me to?"

"Natalie, I'll do it. Just watch Ava."

"You know you're a great father, John." Natalie said as she instinctually sat on his lap.

"Thank you. That's the best compliment you could give me. You're an equally great mother. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my daughter."

"Thanks." Natalie said as she almost kissed him but backed away and walked away from him. There was some tension, sexual or not between them and neither of two could deny it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Natalie said as she called Randy.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Randy said as Natalie started crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Ava. Mom found a lump on her neck." Natalie cried.

"What?"

"Yeah, Mom told us about it yesterday. John and I took her to the doctor today and she has a biopsy scheduled for two days from now."

"Natalie, do they think it's cancer?"

"He said he doesn't know but they'll definitely know after the biopsy."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I really wish I could be there with you right now."

"Yeah, I know. John's taking it just as bad. Right now, he's calling Vince."

"Oh, for time off?"

"Yeah, about a week."

"I'm not going to get to see you until next week?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Don't worry about it, baby. I know how much Ava means to you."

"Okay, I got to go."

"Bye baby."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Randy said hanging up the phone. He couldn't believe the news he had just heard. The little girl, he had grew to love over the last year may have a deadly disease.


	35. The Results

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Results**

It had been the day of Ava's biopsy, and everyone was on pins and needles. John and Natalie really didn't want to lose their little girl and they were a little less than optimistic going into the room where they'd wait until Ava's biopsy was over.

"Never thought we'd be here." Natalie said as she cried a little into John's strong arms.

"Me neither, baby. Just calm down, we have to be strong for Ava." John said as he rubbed her back.

"Wonder if she has it though John?"

"Natalie, remain positive. Our little girl is strong. If she has it.." John said as he took a breath, "if she does have it, we will do anything within our power to keep her strong and healthy." John said as the doctor came out. "What's up?"

"Well, the biopsy results will be done tomorrow and we will know tomorrow. I know this is just doing a number to your nerves, I bet but tomorrow we will know."

"What do we do if it's malignant?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I am good friends with an oncologist and he is one of the best, and we will send Ava there and get the best treatment for her."

"Thank you so much, Doctor. Can we go see her?" John said as he took Natalie's hand and walked with the Doctor to see their daughter.

"Daddy, Mommy." Ava's face lit up as she seen her parents.

"How are you doing, baby?" Natalie asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm tired."

"Wow, she sounds like her mother." John joked around as he and the doctor laughed.

"Whatever, Cena." Natalie smiled as she laughed.

-- that night --

"I just put Ava to bed." John said coming down and laying on the couch cuddling up to Natalie.

"Should we be doing this?"

"Natalie, I don't care if we are with other people. You are the mother of the my daughter and I'm going to cuddle if I want to cuddle."

"Who knew the thug was so sweet?" Natalie said as she laid her head on his chest. "John, I'm so scared."

"Don't cry, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay." John said as he felt her tears on his chest. "Look at me." John said as she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You have to be strong, not just for Ava but for me. I'm just as scared as you are and if Ava knows something is up, then she's going to question us."

"You're right. I'm so sorry for being sensitive."

"Being sensitive only shows how much you love our daughter." John said as Natalie smiled up at him.

"Wow, who knew that a one night stand would produce all of this?" Natalie said trying to make light of the situation.

"That must have been some damn good liquor." John joked as Natalie hit him.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"You still love me though." John said something that shocked both him and Natalie. "Natalie, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did. I never stopped loving you, John. I just fell in love with someone else." Natalie admitted. "How are you and Maria?"

"Maria's a great girl. But she's not you though."

"I didn't ask that."

"I know. I love Maria, she's a great person to be around but she'll never be you. You are the one for me, and even though we're with other people - I will always believe that." John admitted as he turned on the television set.

Twenty minutes later, John's arm was starting to fall asleep when he looked down to see Natalie fast asleep in his arms. He was truly in love with her and wished she felt the same way.

-- the next day --

"Let's go." John said as him and Natalie walked to the car to go to the Doctor's office. He had called and said they had the results.

"John, I could just throw up right about now."

"Calm down, baby. It may not be bad news."

-- at the Doctor's --

"How are you guys doing today?"

"Nervous." John said as he grabbed Natalie's hand and held onto it.

"Well, I have some news. Definitely wasn't the news we were hoping for."

"What's that?" John swallowed hard.

"Well, the lump is semi-malignant. Part of it is and part of it isn't. I've never seen something like this before."

"So it's cancer?"

"Well, we don't know that necessarily yet. We're going to keep her into the hospital for a couple of days. We have a test we can give her to determine if it's cancer or it's just an infection, because some infections can turn up to be of malignancy."

"I see. So when will we know if it's cancer or not?"

"Well today. The oncologist is performing the test right now."

"Oh okay." Natalie said as she held onto John's hand.

"I have the results, doctor." A tall blonde haired man said as he put the results on the counter.

"Oh, well." The doctor said as he read the paper.

"What's the news, Doc?" John said as he looked Natalie and rubbed her hand.

"Well, it's an infection, but if we don't catch it in time - it could be fatal." The doctor said. "We're going to keep her in the hospital for the time being and start treatments with her. The infection is a little advanced, but I am positive we have caught it on time."

"Can we go see our daughter?" Natalie asked the doctor.

"Sure, Room 220."

The couple headed down there to see their daughter who was hooked up with a bunch of equipment.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl smiled as she seen her parents.

"Hey baby. How are ya feeling?" John bent down and held her hand.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Why's Mommy crying?"

"Well they found an infection, a lot of germs in your neck and they are going to keep you here for a couple of days to make you feel better."

"Okay Daddy."

"We love you baby." Natalie said as she sat down beside her daughter.

-- two hours later --

"Wow, that was an interesting day." Natalie said as they walked up to the door to John's house.

"Hey baby, how are you?" The person came over running up to them.

Who Makes the Best Couple?

A) John and Natalie

B) Randy and Natalie

C) John and Maria

D) None of the Above

Please give me feedback, everyone. I am thinking of ending the story soon and am still going back and forth with the ending.


	36. She's In The Way

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: She's In The Way**

Maria ran up to John as they walked into the door. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Maria, what are you doing here?"

"I told Vince about your little girl and I wanted to be here to support you." Maria smiled at him. "Hi Natalie. I didn't know you were staying here."

"Yeah, she is our daughter." Natalie said pissed off that Maria was here. _Why am I pissed? Is it because the Legend Killer, slowly but surely is getting replaced with my ex?_

"Well, I wanted to be here to support John. I missed you baby. Where is little Aubrey?"

"Aubrey? Don't you mean Ava?" John said as he looked weird at his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's right, Ava. Well, how is she?"

"Well, she has a potentially fatal disease, well infection. She's going to be staying at the hospital." John said, unhappy that she was there.

"Are you okay, John?" Maria asked as she rubbed his arm.

"I think I am going to go call Randy." Natalie said walking up the stairs and pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey." Nickie said answering the phone.

"Hey girl."

"Nat? What's going on? How's Ava?"

"Ava doesn't have cancer, thank God. However, the doctor said she has an infection in the lump and it could be potentially fatal, however he thinks they caught it in time."

"Oh, I hope they did. I just love that little girl."

"So how's Randy?"

"Good, he misses you."

"Maria's here."

"Why?"

"She came down and surprised John."

"Sounds like you don't want her there."

"Not really." Natalie admitted.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Nickie questioned her friend, knowing something was up.

"We kissed a couple of times." Natalie admitted quietly.

"Natalie, look what he's done to you in the past."

"Taking it, you're not a big fan of Cena's?"

"Natalie, John is a good guy but he's treated you like shit especially with the whole cheating thing."

"I know that, but it's like when we're good, we're really good." Natalie said convincing herself of their relationship, only to have those hopes dashed by Nickie.

"But when you're bad, you're real bad. Natalie, you have a wonderful future with Randy in your life. John has treated you like shit - don't you think he's going to try to do it again?"

"I don't know." Natalie admitted knowing her friend was semi-right.

"You better figure out something, you can't just lead Randy on just to have him dashed by Cena. How do you know if John even feels the same way you do?"

"He told me."

"Then why is his girlfriend there?"

"She said she wanted to come support him." Natalie attempted to defend him as she sat down on the bed - this was going to be a long conversation.

"Natalie, he's taken and it's obvious he's happy."

"Why don't you want me being with John?"

"It's not that, Natalie. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"John's hurt you so bad in the past and who's been there to pickup the pieces? Randy? If you choose John over Randy this time, who's going to be there to pick up the pieces? Not Randy. You better watch who you mess with and you better decide who you want - because in the end, it may be you getting hurt."

"I understand. Thanks for being there. Well, I am going to go, call Randy."

"Okay, girl. See you later. Remember, make the decision for you and not anyone else."

-- twenty minutes later --

"Sorry, I didn't answer baby, I was in the shower."

"Ooh, Randy and shower. Two words that fit oh-so-good together."

"Nice, baby. So how's Ava?"

"Well it's not cancer, thank God. However, that lump could potentially be a deadly infection. Although, the doctors believe that they have gotten it in time."

"Oh that's good. I'm just glad it's not cancer."

"You and me both."

"So how's things there?"

"Maria came."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Yeah, she's here. I've just been staying in my room. The hospital is going to keep Ava for a couple days."

"I see."

"How about you? How are things there?"

"I miss some really hot chick."

"Lucky chick she is, isn't she?"

"Well, she sleeps with the Legend Killer, yeah." Randy smirked.

"You're such an ass."

"You love it."

"Yes, I do." Natalie smiled, maybe that decision wouldn't be so hard in the first place.

"So when are you coming back with me?"

"Does Randy miss me?"

"No, Little Randy does." Randy laughed.

"You're a perv."

"A perv and ass, I've definitely been called worse."

"I miss you." Natalie smiled - she was truly happy with Randy and those feelings of jealousy towards Maria were because her man wasn't there with her, or at least that's what she thought.

"Well, I got to go."

"Already, Randall?"

"Well Adam wanted to go out tonight and party with the boys."

"Oh okay. I'll let ya have your fun. Love ya, babe."

"Love you too. Later."

-- later on that night --

Natalie went out on the porch and was shocked to see John standing there by himself.

"You know people have the worst timing?"

"What are you talking about?" Natalie said walking over towards him.

"Maria. Worst timing ever."

"I'm still not getting what you're saying."

"Things were going good between us two and then she comes along and ruins it."

"What's she ruining, John?"

"Our second chance to be together."

"John, I thought about that. Believe me, I have. But are we good together? It's like when we're good, we're really good - but when we're bad, we're real bad. I love you, John, believe me I do.."

"I know exactly what you are saying. I agree with it, 100. But, I love you Natalie - more than you will ever know. Hell, two years - I would have never thought I'd say that to you, but God, I think about you constantly. You and Ava are always on my mind. Maria's nothing but a rebound chick. I just wish you'd realize that." John said walking to the door and into the house leaving Natalie stunned - the decision, one she thought would be easy - was now the hardest decision she ever had to make.

POLL:

Since you guys are so loyal to me, I decided you guys pick - who ends up together.. I know who I want, but it's all up to you.

John and Natalie?

Randy and Natalie?


	37. One Question

The One I Love to Hate Chapter 37

Chapter 37: One Question

Natalie was still in doubt of who she wanted to be with. Damnit, it was a hard decision: On the one hand, you had a very good looking man who was not only her best friend, but her new found lover and boyfriend. However, on the other hand, she had her baby's father - A man who she hated at first, but he soon captured her heart. Who was the one for her? Both men were willing to admit their feelings for her, but who was she to admit her feelings for?

Her and John boarded a plane; Vince had called them back to work early. Although he knew of the situation, he needed his two biggest stars back under the spotlight. Since the last time, Ava is now at home and recovering at Natalie's mother's. The lump is gone and the infection is slowly but surely taking a turn for the better, much to the relief of both John and Natalie.

Although Natalie was in an awkward position, one person who wasn't in an inept position, was John. He had wholeheartedly admitted his feeling for Natalie, noting that Maria was nothing more than a rebound chick. He loved the woman he had once hated for the longest time. Although he was up against Randy in their battle for Natalie's heart, he hoped that their time together with Ava was enough to convince her that they did, belong together. However, her actions since then spoke otherwise. Since the admittance, she really has only talked to him when it was necessary. It seemed like she was holding back and he wasn't too thrilled with the current situation. However, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

-- at the hotel room -  
Natalie had found Randy's hotel and couldn't wait to open the door. However, when she did - she was pleasantly surprised. It was not just a hotel room, but a very expensive suite. Following her footsteps were rose petals and candles leading over to Randy standing there in a blue polo shirt tight right around the arms and black dress plants.

"Baby, what is all of this?" Natalie asked amazed at the site before her.

"Come here, baby."

"Randy, what's this?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you when you came back from seeing Ava, since I know you went through hell with that little girl." Randy said getting down on one knee.

"What's going on here?"

"Natalie, I know we haven't been together as a couple for very long, but I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. You're constantly in my head, everything I ever want is with you. You're the one I dream about and you're my motivation. You've been there with me in the best of times and the worst. I can't see ever being without you. So, what I am trying to say is, Nat, will you marry me?" Randy said holding out the five carat diamond engagement ring.

"OMG! Randy, I don't know what to say."

"Yes, I hope."

"I'd love to be Mrs. Orton!" Natalie said as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. "What..a..lovely..surprise, Orton! I can't believe I'm engaged."

"I can't believe you said yes." Randy said as they laid down on the bed together.

"I didn't expect this at all. Where did you find this gorgeous ring?" Natalie said looking at the dazzling rock on her finger.

"I just found it the other day and it screamed Natalie. High class or no class, right babe?" Randy said mentioning Natalie's favorite quote.

"Most def. I can't believe it. You are too good to me." Natalie said as she kissed him as he turned her over and straddled her.

"I want you." Randy said as he started taking off her dress and kissing down her neck, making her moan with delight.

-- meanwhile -  
"She must have said yes." Adam remarked as he sat in the locker room with John Cena.

"What are you talking about she must have said yes?" John questioned the new best friend of Randy Orton and had a funny feeling it had to do with Ava's mother.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Adam said nonchalantly, he was given exact orders not to tell anyone, especially John Cena.

"What is it, Adam? I can read you, what are you hiding?"

"John, I said it is nothing."

"Then tell me."

"Fine. Randy asked Natalie to marry him and she must have said yes, because he didn't call me back."

"He did what?" John asked, shocked at what he had just heard.

"He proposed to your baby's momma." Adam laughed.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, bro. I am not kidding you. He was going to ask her today, when you and her came back."

"I got to go." Cena said storming out of the locker room; he had to go someplace. He didn't care that he'd probably get hell for it later from Vince; he needed to get away.

-- later on that night -  
It was Monday Night RAW, and John Cena demanded a match against Randy Orton. He wanted vengeance. Basically, they both fought their battles but with the ring on her finger, Randy Orton, for now, won the war. However, this war was FAR from over in the eyes of John Cena. He wasn't going to stop until he had his family back. 


	38. Wedding in the Works

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Wedding In The Works**

"Big match tonight, baby?" Natalie said as she walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, Cena, I guess demanded the match from Vince."

"Oh, wonder if he heard about our engagement?" Natalie disappointedly sighed. She really wanted to be the one to tell him about the engagement. "Who would have told him?"

"The only person I told of the engagement was Adam."

"I'm sure he told him. Damnit." Natalie said frustrated.

"Why do you seem so pissed?"

"The guy that tells you in love with you, doesn't want.."

"Wait a minute, he said he loved you?"

"Yeah, the last time we were with Ava. It's nothing, Randy. I want you - I just wanted to be the one to tell him about it."

"Well, sorry babe. Looks like he already knows." Randy said pulling his new Family Tradition shirt on.

"I hope he doesn't beat the shit out of you."

"Gosh, he'd destroy my beautiful face."

"He'd ruin the only thing ya got going for ya." Natalie laughed as Randy just smirked at her.

"Come here, you." Randy said as he pulled her up close to him and they started making out in the locker room.

"Randall, we have to stop. Someone is going to walk in on us."

"Can't you be a little bit promiscuous?" Randy said as he started kissing around her earlobe.

"Not when this is a public place, Mr. Orton."

"Fine, Mrs. Orton." Randy smirked calling her that.

"Ooh, that sounds so good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it'll be great when you finally are that."

"I know." Natalie smiled as they made out a little more.

"Mr. Orton, 5 minutes til air." A stagehand said as he said goodbye to his soon-to-be bride.

"See, someone walked in, baby." Natalie said kissing him.

"Yeah, fucking stagehand."

"Randy, you're going to get yourself suspended. She had every right to come in. This is your job."

"I'd rather sleep with you though, baby."

"Later on tonight, Orton." Natalie said as he walked out of the room and headed to the ring.

Minutes later, Natalie heard someone knocking on the door. She went to answer it and it was the person who she really wanted to avoid at the time.

"Hey John, come in."

"Why have you been avoiding to me?"

"Well hello to you, too."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"We have a kid together, damnit. You talk to me everyday about Ava - for the past two days, you haven't talked to me. Is it because of the engagement?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Admit it, you didn't want me to find out about the engagement."

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did. I didn't know that Adam knew, John seriously. I didn't. It was just as much as a shock for you, as it was me."

"What made you choose him?" John looked at her straight in the face, as she thought about her answer.

"John, I don't know. He's a great guy..and.."

"Come on, I know he's okay - but come on."

"John, I just don't know! I don't know who I want. When I'm with you, it's great. When Ava was sick, I don't know what I would have done without you there supporting us. But, I come back here and I love Randy, he's amazing."

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what, John?"

"You're afraid to get into a relationship with me again, because of what happened before."

"I don't care what happened before, John." Natalie said lying to him - that was part of the reason.

"Don't lie to me, I know when you're lying. Go ahead and choose him. Just go right fucking ahead - but I am not going to be here to pick up the pieces when he wants someone else. I love you, damnit, Natalie I do. I just don't understand why you don't want to be with me. I want a family with you, me and Ava. I don't want anything else but that. I just wish you'd realize how much I love you." John said as he walked out of the room, leaving Natalie with tears streaming down her face.

--twenty minutes later--

"Babe, where are you?" Randy said walking into the room looking for his fiancee.

"Right in here." Natalie said coming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong baby? Were you crying?"

"I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?"

"I'm fine, Randy." Natalie said in a hushed voice - she just wanted to go back to the hotel.

"Are you sure?"

"Randy, I'm fine. I just want to go back to the hotel."

"Okay, lemme get a shower and we can go back."

"Fine. I'll be out here."

Randy walked into the private bathroom and wondered what was up with his fiancée. He figured it was due to John Cena. I mean sure, they had a daughter together - but Cena needed to give up, she was marrying Randy and she loved him.

-- at the hotel --

"What was wrong with you earlier?" Randy asked his fiancee as he laid down on the bed beside her.

"It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked her, sensing she wasn't going to tell him.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong. Oh I forgot to call Mom, she has Ava this week." Natalie said pulling out her phone noticing she had a new text message.

_Hey, your mom called me - something about Ava. Give me a call back._

"What did he want?" Natalie said taking note of John's text message.

"Who?"

"John. Something about Ava. I'm going to call Mom."

"Okay, I'll just be chilling out here."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Natalie. I just got done off the phone with John. She's just sick. She just keeps throwing up and stuff. He's ordering plane tickets for the two of you now. I think it has something to do with that lump."

"OMG! Ok, Mom - I'm going over to John's right now. Take her to the emergency room."

"I am going to. I'll call you when I hear anything."

"Thanks Mom."

"Bye."

"Randy, I got to go. Mom's taking Ava to the emergency room. She's throwing up and stuff. John's ordering plane tickets." Natalie said rushed, as she packed stuff into a suitcase.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"John only ordered two tickets."

"Wonder why?" Randy asked as he got a glare from Natalie.

"Don't start with that shit now, Orton. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, see ya babe. Love ya."

"Love you too."

-- on the plane --

"I can't stop shaking. I'm so worked up."

"Calm down. My hand is shaking cuz yours is." John said grabbing her hand and trying to hold on to it.

"Thanks." Natalie said as her phone rang. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Well she's had a reaction to the medicine for her lump. They have to have surgery tomorrow to get rid of the lump."

"Ok. Our plane is landing in about an hour. We'll be right over there."

"Okay, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"It's her lump, John. She's had an allergic reaction to the medication. They have to remove the lump tomorrow."

"More surgery then?"

"Yeah." Natalie frowned and looked out the window. "I'm scared, wonder if it's cancer?"

"Natalie, be strong for all of us. If it is cancer, we'll all get through it together." John smiled as he gripped her hand tighter. "God, is it me or is this plane going slow? I need to see my girl."

-- the next morning ¾ Ava's surgery --

"God, I'm so scared, John." Natalie said cuddling up next to him.

"Calm down, baby. Be strong."

"Mrs. Cena, can I talk to you for a minute?" The nurse asked as Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure they think we're married - just go along with it." John told her.

"Yes, that's me."

"Follow me this way. I need to sign some last papers."


	39. Resolution

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Resolution**

--three hours later--

Ava's doctor finally came out of the operating room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena?"

"Actually, we're not married." John said. "Anyway, Doc, what's going on?"

"Well, it's progressively worse than what we thought."

"What do you mean?" John said as he wrapped his arm around Natalie's shoulder and pulled her near him.

"Well, the lump somehow spread into her circulatory system which is not good. After we took some tests to see if it was malignant, we discovered that the lump is 50 malignant. We removed the whole lump; however, we think the cancer dispersed into her circulatory system. If so, we have a major problem on her hands. The nurse just gave her a radiation shot, so we can detect where the cancerous cells, if any are in her body. If not, we did well. If there is, we will have to begin radiation right away. I'm sorry to have to tell you both this."

"It's your job, doc. We completely understand." John said as the doctor walked away.

"John, what are we going to do?" Natalie said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Pray and hope for the best." John said - there was no other answer.

"She's going to die, John."

"No, she's not. She's a fighter. We will all get through this healthy, and most definitely alive. Do you need something to drink, I'm kind of thirsty?"

"Sure, 7-Up's fine." Natalie said as he got up and walked out. As soon as he left, a nurse came up to her.

"I hope your daughter is going to be alright. You can tell your husband is really in love with you."

"Thanks, I guess." Natalie wondered why she would bring that last part up.

"The way he looks at you - I'd pay to have a man look that way at me. But anyways, your daughter is a strong little lady. With our care, I know she'll be alright."

"Thanks for all your help." Natalie smiled as John came back. "Thanks Cena."

"You're welcome. What was that nurse over here for?"

"She wanted to tell me she was confident that Ava was a strong little lady and that she'll survive. She also told me how lucky I am." Natalie smiled as he put his arm around her.

"What makes you so lucky?"

"She said because I have a man who loves me."

"Me?"

"Yeah. She called you my husband, but oh well."

"Am I that obvious?" Cena blushed.

"Awwe, she made you blush, baby."

"You know you just called me baby."

"So what?"

"Nevermind."

"When are we going to see our daughter?"

"Not for a couple hours. The radiation treatment has to wear off."

"Jeez, I swear. This is ridiculous."

"What is?"

"That we have to wait around and wait around."

"Probably for bad news.." Natalie mumbled.

"Don't think that way, Nat. Seriously, stay strong for Ava."

"John, I'm just scared."

"I know you are, Nat." John said rubbing her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. Twenty minutes later, the doctor came out.

"Hey Dr. Saylor." John said as both he and Natalie stood. "What's the verdict?"

"The cancer did not spread." The doctor smiled. "We got it. However, over the next two weeks, we are going to give her daily doses of radiation. This means, she'll be staying at the hospital for at least another week. I would suggest both of you stay in the area. I know that's going to be hard with the careers you have, but it is for the best."

"Oh, thank you so much, doc." Natalie said shaking his hand. "When can I see my girl?"

"Well, she's sleeping but you two can go see her." The doctor said as the three of them walked into Ava's room.

"Awwe, she's pale, Nat."

"Jeez, John. She just got drugged up, hon."

"Well, I'm not used to seeing her like this."

"I know. As long as she's okay, she can be as pale as she wants." Natalie said as she smiled looking down at her baby. An hour later, the doctor walked in.

"Sorry to say this guys, but visiting hours are over."

"Alright, doc. We'll be out in a second." John said as they walked out of the room. "I'm going to call Vince tomorrow and explain the situation.

"Sounds good to me. What an exhausting day." Natalie said putting her head on John's shoulder.

"Tired, honey?"

"A little bit, but I'm hungry. Can we go to..?"

"Burger King, right?"

"Yeah, you know me too well."

"I just know you love your Chicken Fries."

"You know it." Natalie said as they headed to Burger King. _Why was it that there were butterflies forming all over again? Was she falling back in love?_

_Survey:_

_I'm having a hard decision deciding to end Natalie with. The final chapter is soon to be coming up. Who should Natalie be with?_

_ John_

_ Randy_

_ No One!_

_ Someone else!_


	40. It Was Always There

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: It Was Always There, You Just Needed To Realize It**

--that night--

"God, Cena. I am so tired." Natalie said coming downstairs in one of his Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect shirts and a pair of boxers.

"Like wearing my clothes, eh?"

"Do you care?"

"Not when you look that hot."

"Well thanks, Cena. You don't look too bad yourself." Natalie said laying up against him in the living room, watching TV.

"You know I die inside everyday knowing it was my stupidity that lost you?" Cena admitted.

"You still think about that?" Natalie sat up a little.

"It kills me everyday knowing that you're with Orton forever. I drove you to Orton, and that, that is just devastating."

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
Cuz your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me...

I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Natalie?" John said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I broke you, Cena."

"No, you didn't. It's all my fault. It was my fault we broke up and it was my fault for breaking up with Maria, because I couldn't have you. Natalie, you really will never know how much I care about you, and how I regret ever getting jealous about Randy."

"It's completely in the past, J."

"Then why does it haunt me very time I see you and idiot together?" John said wholeheartedly, as Natalie did something that shocked him - she kissed him and started to straddle him.

"I want you to make love to me, Cena. Please." Natalie whispered in his ear.

"Wait, you're engaged." John stopped for a minute.

"Who cares? I want you." Natalie said as she started taking her own top off.

"Let's go upstairs." Cena said as he carried her upstairs with her legs wrapped around his waist. When they reached his room, they suddenly started going at it.

"Make love to me, Cena." Natalie whimpered between moans - she wanted him.

In one lucid motion, he was deep inside her and both of their moans filled the room.

"I have dreamt about this moment for so long, Nat."

"Me too, Cena." Natalie said as she started sucking on his neck a little harder.

--ten minutes later--

"Wow, I forgot how great sex with you was." John said as he laughed.

"I know you say that to all the girls, Cena."

"You know it, babe." John winked at her as he got a slap on his arm. "Damn woman, we're done wrestling for a week or two."

"Well maybe I want to wrestle you naked."

"Someone needs to get laid more." John said as he rolled around on his side. "Is this just going to be a one time thing? Because if it, was.." He was silenced by Natalie getting on top of him and continuing her attack on his lips.

--the next morning--

Natalie woke up with a sense of comfort wrapped around her; when she turned over, she came in contact with the body of one, John Cena.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey sexy. Sleep good?"

"What sleep did we get?"

"Good point."

"This going to be a one-time thing?"

"I'm not quite sure. But, I think we should enjoy it as much as we can."

"Good point."

"Hey, that's my line." Natalie slapped him.

"You like slapping me, don't you?"

"No, spanking you, maybe." Natalie winked as she started kissing him.

"God, I have no strength."

"Ooh, Does Cena quit?"

"Maybe."

"We better get up and go visit Ava."

"Shower?"

"Ooh, kinky Cena." Natalie giggled as he lifted her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

---thirty minutes later--

John was on the phone calling Vince McMahon about the two of them needing some time off. Natalie was in the living room cleaning up, and she noticed all the pictures on his mantle of were him and her, and the two of them with Ava. He was slowly but surely clawing his way back into her heart. She wondered to herself if he had ever really left. Just as she was getting into deeper thoughts, her cell phone went off and came up _Randy._

"Hey Ran. What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"I'm just cleaning John's house."

"I thought you were staying at a hotel."

"Why would I do that? John's house has 4 bedrooms."

"Oh okay. How's Ava doing?"

"She's cancer-free. John's talking to Vince right now. They need to start her remission treatments for the next two weeks. So, Cena's calling Vince to get at least a week or two off for us."

"So you're not coming home for another couple weeks?"

"Sadly, no. Sorry. My daughter's my top priority, right now."

"I understand that. So what have you two been up to?"

"Not much, we were just at the hospital all day yesterday. I'm so tired. I might, just go and take a nap after I'm done cleaning up."

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Vince, Nat." John said walking into the living room.

"Randy, can I call you back later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, bye."

"Later."

"What did he say?"

"Well we just have to go to RAWs, and we can have the rest off."

"Mom can just watch Ava then."

"That's what I thought."

"So was that the significant other?"

"I guess so." Natalie smirked at him.

"What's new with him?"

"He misses me."

"Yeah, while you're fucking your baby's daddy." John laughed.

"Funny, Cena."

"I try, babe." John said as he kissed her.

"I so could get used to this." Something just felt right _this time._

"I already am. When are we going to visit the Ava-Meister?"

"Soon here. I just gotta finish some dishes, and then we can leave."

"Fine, I'm going to watch some TV."

"I thought you'd want to watch me do dishes."

"Naked maybe."

"Cena, so bad."

"I'm pretty naughty." John said as he sat down in one of the bar stools. "I hope Ava's doing good. I'm sure she is."

"Yeah, she's such a fighter, much like her daddy." Natalie smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better father for my child."

"I couldn't have asked for a better, sexier mother for mine."

"You are too cute. You ready to go, Cena?"

"Yeah. Let's."


	41. Hefty Choices and More Surprises

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Hefty Choices and More Surprises**

After heading to the hospital and witnessing Ava's first radiation treatment, the two of them went out to lunch.

"Who'd knew we be here right now?" John said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know. I'd never guessed it. Hell, I thought I'd at least be married by now." Natalie said jokingly, as her and John both laughed.

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

"Don't know, Cena."

"Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Did I completely ruin it that night?"

"Ahh.." Natalie hesitated as she thought about her answer. "No, you didn't. John, you're just a moody person. Sometimes, you're this great and fantastic guy - but then you get jealous sometimes. I don't think you really completely ruin it, but you made it worse. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. So I drove you to Randy?"

"No, you didn't drive me to Randy. You just gave me a slight push. I don't understand why you were so jealous of Randy. I never ever did anything with him until we broke up."

"I see." John said quietly as he finished off his plate. "I just pray Ava gets better, fast."

"Me too. I really don't want to leave her tomorrow night for RAW, but I guess we're going to have to." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so too. You know how Vince is."

"Can't be without his stars." Natalie laughed.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's."

-- the next night --

"God, baby. I missed you so much." Randy said passionately kissed Natalie as John looked on.

"I missed you too, Ran." Natalie semi-lied. Although, those feelings she had for John were slowly but surely creeping up on her again, she did still love Randy.

"I got a surprise for you, babe. Come here." Randy said pulling her as she hollered to John. "You get a call, you come find me."

"You do the same." John said as Natalie nodded. She was being pulled into a dark locker room.

"Randy, what the hell are we doing in here?"

"Someone's moody."

"I'm just worried."

"About Ava? She's going to be fine, Natalie. Anyways, close your eyes." Natalie did as she was told, and suddenly, when she opened them, there was a beautiful site in front of her. Randy had laid out a catered dinner.

"Randy, this is so sweet."

"All for you, baby." Randy said as he kissed her.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Mmmm.. Me neither." Randy said as he broke the kiss. "Come on, let's eat."

--- that night ---

"You looked so good out there tonight." Natalie said as Randy came in from his match.

"Thanks babe." Randy flashed his killer smile.

Natalie sat in the locker room and listened to her MP3 player while Randy was getting ready to go. She decided that she was going to stay with Randy for the night while John went back to be with Ava. She felt bad for doing that to him, but she had to be, or act like she wanted to be with her man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nickie said as she walked through the door.

"Oh nothing." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"I just seen John leaving. Aren't you going with him?"

"Nah, I decided to stay with Randy for the night. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"How is Ava doing?"

"As well as can be expected. She's hanging in there. Luckily, they didn't find any cancer, so that's good. And the cancer that they supposedly found, is being treated with her radiation treatments."

"That's good. I know she will do well."

"I hope so." Natalie said, dismally.

"You down about that?"

"You never want your kid sick. Ava just looks awful looking in the bed, and I just feel so bad." Natalie admitted.

"You didn't do anything wrong. She just got it."

"I know."

"She's going to be alright."

"Yeah, she will be."

"Hey babe, you ready?"

"Yeah, Ran." Natalie said as her and Nickie got up and said goodbye to each other.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Around 1pm, why?"

"Well I wanted to have lunch with ya."

"I think that can be arranged. Pick me up in my room around 11, alright?"

"You sure he's going to let ya go?"

"I'll make him." Natalie giggled as Randy walked out of the bathroom.

"Y'all talking about how great I looked?"

"Yeah, totally." Natalie joked.

"You know it. You ready to go and hit the town up."

"Do we really have to go clubbing? It gets boring."

"Alright, I'm leaving. Later you two." Nickie said walking out the door.

"What do you want to do tonight, babe?"

"You." Natalie flirted.

"I think that could be arranged." Randy smirked. "Let's go back to the hotel."

-- in Boston --

Since the WWE was near there, John's flight was there in less than an hour. He hated walking into his empty house, once again. All that time they spent together, was nothing short of a dream. She was the only woman he ever truly loved. When he thought he had her, he hadn't - she only went back to her fiancé. He didn't know if he blamed her or not. They had made love several times during that week they already spent together, and yet, with all that lovemaking - she still went back with him and wanted to stay with him. John didn't know what to feel. Was she just using him or was she just caught up in the moment? After deciding these questions were too confusing to answer, he dropped his stuff by the door and headed off to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW. I am hoping to end this here by chapter 50 or so - I need ideas. Please IM me with ideas or put them in your reviews. Thanks so much for the reviews.

As always, I don't own or know any WWE Superstar/Diva - I only own Natalie.


	42. Shades of Blue

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Shades of Blue**

Natalie awoke the next morning, and headed towards the shower. The girl, was beyond confused. Who was the one for her? She had no idea. When she thought she might have the answer, something would happen to make her choose otherwise. She knew this wasn't the first time she had felt this way, but she knew that she needed to make a decision soon. She couldn't just lead these two men on - she couldn't and she wouldn't do it. When she got out of the shower, she found that Randy had just woken up.

"Hey sleepy head."

"I'm sorry babe, you tire me out." Randy said as he sat up in bed. "Come here sweetie. Couldn't you have waited for me in the shower?"

"Sorry, but I promised Nickie we would go to lunch at 11, and it's almost a quarter after 10."

"Awwe, babe. Is she going to take you to the airport?"

"Yeah."

"Don't leave me, please."

"Randy, I have to."

"I know, but I don't want you too."

"I know, I know. Who doesn't want me around?" Natalie said as he started kissing her. "Not now, Orton. I have to get ready."

"Who says no to the legend killer?"

"Some idiot who's going to be late for lunch."

"Yeah, totally. Lemme get dressed." Randy said as he just pulled some clothes on.

-- 11 am.--

After saying goodbye to Randy, Natalie and Nickie headed out for lunch.

"When are you going to tell him you fell back in love with John?" Nickie asked randomly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You have I am in love with my ex written all over your face."

"It's not obvious, is it?" Natalie was concerned.

"Well to me it is, I don't know about Orton. He's about as dumb as a bunch of rocks, but who cares."

"Be nice, Nickie."

"I just wish you'd make a decision. You cannot lead these men on. Who do you want to be with?"

"I don't know. When I'm with Cena, it's great and he's just so adorable and loving. But with Randy, it feels like I am somebody and it's great too. What a decision."

"You need to make one."

"I know. Soon."

"So who ya going to be sleeping with tonight? Cena?"

"Don't start."

"I just don't know what you see in Cena."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I just don't know what you see in him. He's just your baby's daddy, and you don't owe him anything."

"I know I don't owe him anything, but damnit, he's a great guy."

"I think you should just be with Randy. You love him, and it's obvious he loves you. You know how much he loves you - any woman would be lucky to have that in her life. That man has stood by you through everything and he wants to marry you - stop me, when you find a problem."

"Are you in love with him or something?"

"Hell no. It's just that Randy's better than Cena."

"You hardly know John."

"Where would you be with him if you two didn't have a kid?"

"I don't know, but if we didn't have a kid - there'd still be Randy and Trish."

"Whatever. You just can't lead them on. Just listen to your heart."

"You've been listening to too much music lately."

"Yeah, yeah. We better get you to the airport."

-- at Cena's house--

"How was your flight?" John asked when she walked into the room.

"I didn't think you'd still be here."

"I figured we'd go to the hospital together."

"Awwe, that's sweet." Natalie smiled up at him. "Flight sucked."

"I know you hate flying."

"Yeah, and you made me fly all by myself."

"Hey, that was your decision."

"I know, I know." Natalie said putting her luggage in the closet. "You ready to go the hospital? Mom said that the hospital let her spend the night."

"Yeah, I know. I already talked to her this morning." John said as they walked out the door. "So how was spending time with Orton?"

"Why would you wanna know?" Natalie thought it was a rather odd question.

"I mean, the guy used to be my best friend, and I just wanted to know."

"Why? You jealous?"

"Hell yeah." John honestly admitted. "I don't want you to stay with other guys, but I guess since he's your fiance, I can make an exception."

"John, you're too cute."

"So I'm told. Jeez, where is there any parking here at the hospital?"

"Calm down hun, there's one right there." Natalie put her hand on his leg to attempt to calm him down.

"Fine, you must have better eyesight than me."

"It's because you're mad."

"Whatever." John said nonchalantly.

"Calm down, Cena. I'm with you, now." Natalie smiled.

-- at the hospital --

"Hey Mom." Natalie said as she hugged her mother.

"Hey sweetie. Well, it looks like they're going to release her in a few days. She's doing better than what they thought she would."

"That's fantastic. When can we see her?"

"Well she's in one of her treatments right now, but when they're done they will come down and get you both. I'll leave."

"Thanks Mom for everything."

"It's fine, honey. She's my granddaughter."

"John, why don't you walk Mom out to her car?" Natalie said sitting down in one of the benches in the waiting rooms.

"Sure. Come on hun, let's go." John said walking away with her mother.

"She'll come around, John."

"What are you talking about?"

"My daughter, I can see is confused. I can see it. She will make her decision and I am almost positive that within the next year that ring on her finger will be yours instead of Randy's."

"I hope."

"I'm glad. Well, John - I better be going. See ya later."

"Love ya Mom." John said hugging her.

"Love ya too, dear. Take care of my girls for me."

--- later on that night --

John was laying down some beats with Chaos and Marc down in the basement, while Natalie was upstairs watching TV, thinking about the decision she ultimately had to make. On the one hand, there was Ava's father, John - the man that had stood by her through everything that Ava had been through and the man, she loved at one time in her life and if it wasn't for his jealousy, she may have been married to by now. On the other side, there was Randy - "her supposed knight-in-shining-armor." He was there when everything deteriorated with John, and was there not only as her friend, but as her lover as well. She didn't know who to pick; both men held keys to her heart, but there was one that belonged there. She still didn't know who that one was.

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?" John said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Everything."


	43. Just Knowing We Have A Chance Proves

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 43

****

Chapter 43: Just Knowing That I Have A Chance Proves That We're Worth It

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have to do with Randy and I?" John said sitting down on the chair across from her.

"Yeah, mostly."

"Natalie, whatever you decide to do, whether you pick me or him, know that I'll be happy just as long as you're happy. Just to have you here now after what happened that night has been surprising and amazing. I love you and I just want you to know."

"You're not making this decision any easier, you know?"

"Natalie, just knowing that I still have a chance reiterates to me that we are worth it." John whispered in her ear as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Chaos is laying down some tracks in the studio. I am going to check them out. You going to be okay or you going to miss me too much?"

"A little bit of both. See you later."

"Bye." John said walking out of the door. Gosh, he really didn't make her decision any easier.

--later on that day--

She was eating some leftover pizza that was in the refrigerator, when Randy called her.

"Hey beautiful, what's going on?"

"Just eating some leftover pizza."

"Where's John?"

"He's out with Marc and Chaos in the studio."

"Leaving you all alone?"

"Sure. I like being alone, time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Our wedding."

"Ah, what a great day that will be."

"Yeah." Natalie wasn't so sure. "So how's everything at RAW?"

"It's okay. I miss you too much."

"Randy, quit being a sweetheart."

"I can't help it, I'm the Legend Killer."

"Shut up, Orton."

"Well babe, I better let ya go. I can't wait to see ya in two days."

"Me neither. Love ya Randy."

"Love you more, babe."

Natalie hung up the phone as soon as John came in the door with supper.

"Babe, I went out for takeout, why you eating?"

"I didn't know where ya were going."

"I went for a lil bit to the studio and then I missed you too much, and went and got us stuff to eat."

"Cena, you're sweet."

"That's not all I am." John winked at her.

"Quit being a tease, asshole."

"Hey, who bought dinner?"

"I don't need it."

"Be nice." John said as him and Natalie went over to the table to eat.

"Thanks Cena."

"You're welcome babe. Where's Ava?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. That medicine makes her tired."

"Kind of romantic? The two of us, eating KFC."

"Real romantic, Cena." Natalie smiled at him, he always found a way to make her smile.

"So we have to pack up and go back on the road tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've gotten so used to seeing my Ava, I'm going to miss her." Natalie said with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Awwe, baby. Come here, it's okay." John said comforting her. "She will be fine. We're only a call away, sweetie."

-- later on that night--

"Thanks for earlier." Natalie said laying down in bed.

"Why do you keep thanking me? It was the least I could do."

"You're too nice to me."

"That's because I love you, babe." John said kissing her. "Night, we have an early flight tomorrow morning."

"Night Cena."


	44. Just Admit It, You Want Him!

The One I Love To Hate

Chapter 44

****

Chapter 44: Just Admit It, You Want Him!

---the next day--

John and Natalie's plane arrived in the location about an hour ago and they were heading to the hotel.

"I'm going to miss Ava so much." John said to Natalie in the car.

"Me too, I've grown to be around her all the time."

"Damn job." John joked around. "Here we are, at the arena."

"State the obvious, dipstick. I'm going to go find Randy, alright?"

"I guess so." John said as he hugged her - he was a little bit more than disappointed.

--- minutes later ---

Natalie thought she made her decision - she was going to stay with Randy, or at least that's what she thought. Randy had bought her flowers for her little 'welcome home' thing and she loved it and more importantly, she loved him. However, while turning the corner, she seen something she really didn't think would affect her - John with another woman. He was standing there joking with Ashley, the newest transfer over to RAW.

"John, I wish we could hang out sometime. That'd be freaking awesome." Ashley flirted.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to hang out with you too."

"Here's my number, Cena. Call me." Ashley said handing him the piece of paper and then walking away.

"Getting a whore's number?" Natalie said walking up to him.

"Natalie, be nice. Don't be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? She's a punk wannabe and ewwe.."

"Someone' s jealous, my dear."

"So what if I am?" Natalie spitted out.

"What did you just say?" John said shocked and he wasn't the only one, Natalie couldn't believe she just said that.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." Natalie said walking away, embarrassed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie doted in her locker room. This man situation was completely stressing her out. She didn't know who she wanted - one minute it was Randy, and the next it was John. She couldn't deny her feelings for either- but she couldn't also not deny the jealousy she felt towards Ashley while she was talking to Cena. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nickie asking her when they were going to lunch.

"We'll go now. I need some thinking time." Natalie said.

"About your men? Eh?" Nickie asked her friend walking out of the hotel.

"This has got to be over. I just need to choose one and get it over with." Natalie said as she seen John and one of the crew members.

"I think you decided a long time ago." Nickie said, a comment that shocked Natalie.

"Decided on what?"

"Who you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you - you're totally checking out John out of the corner of your eye, and then I hear about your jealous rant about Ashley giving her number to John. Damn girl, admit it - you want him!"

"John?" Natalie said getting into the car.

"Well duh. You can tell. Sure, you have feelings for Randy, but they're not half as much as the feelings you have for John."

"Is this obvious?" Natalie asked.

"Not to everyone. But to Dave and I, yes. I just wish you'd stop leading Randy and just get with John."

"Do you really think so?"

"Natalie, this is not 20 questions. Just fucking tell John already."

"I don't know." Natalie said as they walked into the restaurant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie walked into the hotel room that she was sharing with Randy at the time, and really questioned her feelings for both men. Was she really that in love with John and could anyone else but Dave and Nickie tell? After a few hours of thinking, her mind was made up - she **finally **chose one.

She walked to the men's locker room and hoped that he was in there. Luckily, he was.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" Natalie said looking into those bright blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Sure."


	45. Everything About You

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 45

****

Chapter 45: Everything About You

"What do you want? I'm on my way out." John said as he let Natalie in his hotel room.

"Oh, are you going to see Ashley?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe. So what did you want?"

"You." Natalie said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What'd you say?" John thought he had heard her correctly, but wanted her to say it again.

"I want you, Cena. I want to be with you." Natalie smiled shyly at him.

"So you decided this?"

"Yeah." Natalie said, confused at his question.

"Well, its about damn time, woman!" John said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"I thought you were going to say you didn't want me." Natalie laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. Did you tell Randy?" John inquired.

"Yeah, I told him before I came here."

__

Flashback--

"Hey beautiful. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"And, that is…?"

"You have been there to help and support me through very difficult times, but I haven't always been honest with you nor myself. I love you, Randy. I really do - but I want to be with John more. It just feels right when I'm with him. I'm sorry that I may have led you on- that wasn't the plan at all. But, when it comes down to it - I'd rather have you as my best friend rather than my husband. I'm sorry." Natalie said tearfully.

"Are you fucking serious?" Randy said irate. He thought he had her.

"Randy, I'm serious. I cannot be with you."

"It's all about Ava, isn't it?"

"What?"

"This is about that fucker being Ava's dad. You know not every family in America is raised with both the mother and the father always. I can't believe this. We were supposed to be together - we are supposed to be getting married and this fucking happens. I thought you over that motherfucker."

"Randy, I want to be with John. Ava has nothing to do this. How fucking dare you bring my daughter into this. I can't be with you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Natalie, jeezus. I can't believe you're acting like a total whore right now. Every time you had to go home with Ava, you were fucking him - weren't you? Weren't you?" Randy stood quiet as Natalie didn't say a word.

"Tell me damnit. You were fucking him weren't you? Tell me. Don't lie to me."

"Fine. I was. It only happened twice. I swear, Randy - this was never supposed to happen, it just did."

"Sure, it was. Just give me the fucking ring and get the hell out of my life. I don't fucking want you around right now."

"Why the fuck did he call you a whore? You ought to be glad I don't go over and kick his fucking ass. I don't care what he calls me, but not my girl and not my daughter. What a prick. Are you okay baby?" John said as he kissed her again.

"I'm ecstatic." Natalie said as she kissed her man more passionately.

"I don't think you can get much happier than us."

-- meanwhile --

"Haha, we so fooled them, didn't we baby?" Randy kissed his mistress, who had finally became his girlfriend.

"Great job, Mr. Orton."


	46. The Ultimate Betrayal

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 46

****

Chapter 46: The Ultimate Betrayal

"God, I love you so much, Nickie." Randy said as he kissed his mistress. She was finally his girlfriend and soon-to-be-fiancee.

"She so fucking deserved that. I am so sick and tired of her getting everything she wants." Nickie said as she kissed him some more. "She can have John for all I care, I get to have you. Dave, ha - what a fucking loser."

"Have I told you lately that you're the greatest?"

--- the next day ---

There had been much speculation in the WWE over the "weird couple" at the meeting. It seemed that Dave and Nickie were very much over, and Randy and Nickie were very much on - and that all came to head when Natalie figured out the truth.

"Nickie, we need to talk." Natalie said very gently; inside, she was irate. How could her supposed best friend do this to her all along? "What the fuck is wrong with you? You are supposed to be my best friend and then this happens. You're a motherfucking jealous whore. That's all it was. You were jealous of me because I had men fighting over me - and you had Dave - just one guy."

"You're so god damn selfish. You think everything is about you. Natalie, Natalie, Natalie. You didn't know anything about Randy and I, you dumbass. Why would I ever want to you to know that I was fucking Randy behind your back? That's why I lied to you every chance I got about telling you about how perfect you and John were - just so you'd pick him and then I would have Randy. God, you act like you're a blonde - fucking dumb."

"How could you do this to me? You know I loved them both."

"Big fucking deal - see, all about you again. I'm so glad you finally got what's coming to ya. Why don't you just tell John the truth - I pushed you to John. Who would you have truly picked if I'd never said anything?" Nickie hollered as Natalie got quiet. "See, who would you have picked?" Nickie smirked as John and Randy watched on.

"Natalie, I can't help but ask you the same question." John came up to her - when she didn't have an answer, he knew it might have been different.

"Nickie, you're just a manipulating bitch. Randy, I can't believe you would do this to someone you loved. All you talked about was her - even when I didn't even want to hear it. Natalie, as far as I'm concerned, we aren't together - you don't even know if you wanted me. You fell for their stupid game - and you got served. I'm coming to get Ava tonight - I want you to find another hotel room." John said quietly walking away.

"Look what you took away from me, you fucking controlling bitch - I just hope you're happy." Natalie said storming out of the locker room and off to find a cab - she needed to go somewhere, only where would she go?

Her first instinct was to grab her stuff out of her and John's hotel room - and find another one. She wound up sticking to her first instinct. Walking into the room, she didn't know what she'd face - but, when she walked in - she saw John and Ava playing, with her bags packed.

"Mommy!" Ava said coming, running up to Natalie.

"Hey baby, whatcha' doin?"

"Playing with Daddy. Why don't you play?"

"Ava, I really don't think that's a good idea. Mommy's going to go."

"Where you going, Mommy? We're a family now." That quote literally, tore both Natalie and John's hearts out.

"We're always going to be a family, Ava - but Mommy has to go find another room." Natalie said picking up her suitcases.

"Daddy, stop Mommy."

"Ava, that was Mommy's choice. Mommy and I still love you very much." John said putting Ava down.

"I love you both." Natalie said looking up at John, who wasn't having any part of it.

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye sweetie." Natalie said walking out of the hotel room - and off to her new one. She'd never guessed that something that happened could be changed within seconds.


	47. I'm Not Letting You Go Never

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 47

****

Chapter 47- I'm Not Letting You Go. Never.

A/N: I am thinking of ending this story soon. I was planning on ending it when she chose Cena, but I just had the shocking thing that just had to be in there - so (much, hope to everyone's dismay) - this is the start of the last couple chapters of this story - that I really enjoyed writing. Chapter 50 is the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These last two days were physically, emotionally, and mentally hell for Natalie. She knew, deep within her heart, she would have chosen Cena - but the question had always remained "What If?" Why didn't every romance end up like "The Notebook"? Well, the simple answer to that was because that was scripted. Natalie's life for the last four years, couldn't even be written by one of Hollywood's best writers. Her life - all because of one night, had been centered around one man - John Cena. But who was he? Sure, he was gorgeous, charming, athletic, funny, sensitive - but he was also the love of her life, the father of her daughter - and a painful love that she had lost, all thanks to her "supposed best friend." For the last 48 hours, Natalie has done her best to avoid everyone and was really coming out on top until she was sitting there watching TV - and her cell phone rang. _Cena 3 Calling.._ What did he want?

"Hello." Natalie answered the phone, unsure of what he wanted.

"Ava and I are bringing dinner over, it's her idea - not mine. We'll be over in a few minutes."

"Oh, great."

"Bye." John said hanging up the phone; Natalie couldn't help but shed a few tears. She fucked it up - everything. It was all her fault - no, she couldn't have been saying she second-guessed herself - never, no she had to be honest. Fuck honesty at the moment. She soon, went to the bathroom to clean herself up - she spent too many hours crying over this. She had to remain strong - for her sake anyway. A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Hey guys." Natalie put on a happy face as Ava and John walked through the door.

"Mommy, I missed you." Ava said running up and hugging Natalie.

"I missed you even more." Natalie said as she shut the door behind them. "So what have you been up to, Miss Ava?"

"Just playing with Daddy. I wish you could come back, Mommy." Ava said as Natalie was setting up the food.

"Me too, Ava." Natalie half-smiled.

The night went on as the "family" watched a movie, much to John's dismay and Ava ended up falling asleep.

"John, can we talk?"

"What about? Everything was said. We're done, it's over."

"I don't want it to be over."

"Just because Orton doesn't want you."

"I picked you John."

"Yeah, because Nickie was all about us getting together."

"I don't give a damn about Nickie, and I could care less about Orton. I just want us to be together - I could have picked Orton if I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Just because of Nickie."

"No, it wasn't. I couldn't stand you being with Ashley - let alone any other woman - I wanted to be with you. I love you, John - I love what we had."

"It was too good to be true, Nat. It's done. I'm going to let Ava sleep here tonight. I'll be back in the morning to get her."

"John, please."

"Natalie, don't beg. It's done - I suggest you move on." John said walking out of the hotel room and down the hall.

"I'm not letting you go. Never." Natalie silently told herself.


	48. She's Back!

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 48

****

Chapter 48: She's Back!

It had been two weeks - and they've barely talked. Only when dealing with Ava was the only time they had talked. And it killed Natalie. She couldn't stand it -she couldn't stand herself - she let the love of her life, go - without a fight - but by damn, now, she was going to fight. She didn't know how quickly she had to fight. Walking into the arena - she was still given glares and stares, when she really didn't deserve it. Nickie and Randy were now engaged, proudly declaring their love for each other in every out and about way. What did bother her - was that John and Ashley were again talking.

--with John and Ashley--

"So I heard about you and Natalie." Ashley said walking up to the WWE Champ.

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"I forgive you."

"For what, Ash?"

"For not showing up that night to our date."

"About that, I'm sorry."

"It's absolutely fine, Cena. I understand what is was for."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Do you want to go out for some beers tonight? Just as friends, though."

"Sure, Ashley. That'd be awesome. I'll just get Nat to watch Ava."

"Great, so I'll wait for you after the show."

"See ya then." John winked as she walked away from him.

Natalie knew there was something going on between those two - but there was nothing she could do about it. She went walking around looking for the women's dressing room, but stopped when she overheard a conversation. One, where Ashley was involved.

__

"Finally, I get my date with him, Candy."

"I know. I've heard. I just wouldn't date a guy who has a kid with another woman who's also in the wrestling business."

"That's her dumb fault, though. Oh well, her loss equals my gain. Maybe I can be step mommy for Ava. She's adorable."

"Good luck with that."

Stepmommy? Over her dead body. She was walking to the locker room, when she heard someone calling her name, she was equally surprised when she looked up and it was John.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" _Maybe, just maybe._

"No, why?"

"Ashley and I are going out for drinks after the show, and I was wondering if you could watch Ava."

"Oh sure, no problem." Natalie faked a smile.

"Thanks, I'll bring her over in a few minutes."

"Great." Natalie said walking away from him, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall, at least 100 times during the conversation. She hated this situation - she hated herself, most of all. Why did she screw up? What could she do to win him back? Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her finding the women's locker room and getting ready for the match.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John soon dropped Ava off and he soon headed out with Ashley. He knew it hurt Natalie - he could see it in her eyes, and her fake smile earlier in the day. But, he just didn't understand how she could "question" their love. Maybe she was telling the truth - she did pick him, but did she really? He thought about it for a little while longer - and decided to just have a good time with Ashley tonight. Who knows? She may be the one.

He picked her up at her hotel room - and she looked great.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Cena, ready to get drunk?"

"I don't know about getting drunk, Ash - but I'm totally ready to have a good time. I need one."

"Hell yeah. Let's go." Ashley said grabbing his hand as they headed out to his car.

-- At the Club --

"I can't get over how beautiful, Ava, is. She's adorable."

"Thanks, as you can tell, she gets the looks from me." John laughed. "I'm just kidding, don't tell Nat that."

"Like I talk to her."

"I thought all you Divas got along."

"Yeah right, Natalie - she used to hang out with Trish and Nickie. Now, that Trish is gone and obviously, her and Nickie don't hang out - Natalie's been a loner. She never really talked to me anyway."

"That really sucks for her."

"Well it was her fault, come on - let's go dance."

"Sure, let's go." John said as they got out on the dance floor.

-- 2 hours later --

Natalie was awakened by the constant knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Nat. Who else would it be?" John said as she opened up the door. "Were you two asleep? If I'd known that, I wouldn't have woke you up."

"It's fine. She dozed off an hour ago - and I must have fell asleep. Come on in. How was your night?"

"It was good." John said looking at the sad expression on her face.

"That's good." Natalie said sadly, as she attempted to wake Ava up.

"Don't. I'll just come get her in the morning. I just wanted to check on you guys."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess you don't want to stay. I better take her into bed."

"Nah, let me." John said as he picked Ava up and put her in Natalie's bed.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Alright, see ya."

"Later." John said walking out of the hotel room.

The thought haunted him the rest of the night - she was still in love with him - anyone could tell that. Her facial expressions about Ashley - just killed him. He was still in love with her; he just didn't want anyone to know that. Maybe it was time to move on, maybe Ashley'd be a new challenge -- maybe, just maybe.


	49. Old Flames Still Burn

The One I Love to Hate

Chapter 49

****

Chapter 49: Old Flames Still Burn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie walked into the arena with Ava. John had another "date" with Ashley the night before. After finding the women's locker room, Natalie and Ava went to find John. On their way, they ran into someone of "Natalie's past" - Chris Masters.

"Oops, sorry." Chris said as he ran into one of the Divas, he just didn't know who.

"Oh, Chris - it's alright. Ava and I were just looking for the guys locker room.

"Hey Ava. How are you?" Chris kneeled down as he played with the little girl.

"Good, you?"

"She's adorable, Nat."

"How's Michelle?" Natalie asked about Chris's girlfriend.

"I couldn't tell you. We broke up about a month ago."

"Awwe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Nat. What are you two doing tonight?"

"Who?"

"You and Ava."

"Ava is probably going with her dad, since he wasn't around last night."

"Well, what about you?"

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Maybe we could just go out, just as friends, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Natalie, that was four, five years ago. I grew up - I'm over it. I just want to hang out."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"I'll be around to pick you up in about forty-five minutes."

"Great, can't wait." Natalie said as her and Ava walked away and headed towards John's locker room.

"Hey guys. Come on in." John said as the twosome walked in.

"Can you watch Ava tonight?"

"Why?"

"Chris wanted to go out for some drinks."

"Chris who?"

"Masters." Natalie said as a pang of jealousy shot through John's body.

"What do you want with that tool?"

"Why does it matter to you? It's obvious you don't want me. Better move on, I guess, right?" Natalie hollered at him. "Ava, I'm sorry for hollering. I will come back and get you later on tonight." Natalie said as she walked out of the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bar…..

"So you and Cena completely over?" Chris said sipping a beer.

"I guess so. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Nickie and Randy set you up?"

"Basically."

"I'm sorry."

"Why Chris? There's absolutely nothing for you to apologize about." Natalie said as the food came.

"I just feel bad. Maybe we shouldn't have broken up."

"Chris, I did a horrible thing to you -- you had every reason to break up with me. If it wasn't for that horrible thing, I wouldn't have Ava - and I don't know what I would do without her."

"You're a phenomenal mother."

"Thanks, Chris."

"You're still in love with Cena, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. He's amazing." Natalie said smiling. "And he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I see."

--meanwhile --

"Where's Mommy at?" Ava asked as her and her dad sat and ate pizza.

"She's on a date with Chris."

"Silly, you only date Mommy, dad."

"I don't think so, kiddo."

"Mommy loves you, silly."

"Why do you say that, Ava?"

"Mommy talks about you all the time. She loves you, daddy."

"You think?"

"I know!"

"Oh, you're so adorable." John said as someone knocked on the door. "Must be Mommy."

"Hey guys. How was your night?"

"Great, how was yours?"

"It was alright."

"Just alright?"

"He just brought some old stuff up, that's all. No biggie."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Natalie fake smiled at him; he knew she was lying. "Ava, how was your night?"

"Good, Mommy. How was your date?"

"Oh, it wasn't a date, Ava. I had an okay time."

"Shoulda stayed with us."

"Yeah, I should have."

"Natalie, can we talk?" John said.

"Sure, what about?"

"Ava, how about you try going to sleep?"

"Sure daddy. Goodnight Mommy, Daddy."

"What do you want, John?"

"Ava and I were talking tonight."

"Yeah, and?"

"She said you were still in love with me."

"Isn't it obvious? John, I still love you, of course. That night we slept together - I never would have dreamed that it would have came to this. I love you, and I chose you over Randy - and I meant that when I made the decision. I'm just sorry you interpreted otherwise. I can't move on because I'm still holding onto what we had. I gotta go."

So why does your pride make you run and hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

"Natalie, wait.."

"What John?" Natalie said as she turned around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Alright, one more chapter left. Reviews are welcome!


	50. It's Not Over

The One I Love to Hate

****

Chapter 50 It's Not Over Final Chapter

"I love you, too."

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you, too."

"I thought about it when Ava and I were talking. You did choose me, and I let you go for a stupid reason, just because of Nickie and Randy. You could have chosen Randy, but you didn't. You chose me. You, me and Ava -we are a family. I've always wanted a family of my own and I didn't realize it until Ava told me that we actually have one. I'd never have guessed either that night - we'd be here today. But now, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else or be without Ava. I love you two so much." John said as he kissed her passionately.

"I've missed that." John said.

"I've missed you."

"Spend the night here."

"Lemme get my stuff."

She blissfully walked back to her room - everything was finally set in her life - so what if she didn't have any friends? She had her family - John and Ava - and that was perfect. John may have started out the one she loved to hate; but he turned out to be the one she'd hate not to love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go - the story is over. Sequel MAY be in the works - not too sure on that yet. If ya want one, comments and ideas are always welcomed. To everyone who spent time reading and reviewing this story - thank you. I appreciate all of them and all of you.

--Natalie


End file.
